To save a life
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: JJ/Reid story. Has some Hotch/Prentiss, as well as a little Morgan/Garcia. Rated m just to be safe. Summary sucks, but so far my friends say the story is good.
1. Chapter 1: Road Side Reaper

**I do not own CM in anyway. This is a fan written story,and has nothing to do with the current timeline of the shows. This is my first fanfic,so please go easy on me. Reviews would be appreciated :) **

**3 different cases, set over a course of time. H/P romance, along with some Spence and JJ. Sorry,but no Garcia/Morgan...yet ;D**

**Please excuse the spelling mistakes as well x) **

**Chapter 1: Road Side Reaper**

The bullpen was unusually quiet as the team sat at their desks, each lost in their own activities. Prentiss sat at her desk, watching the younger men on the team interact. Reid sat at his desk, ignoring Morgan as he threw paper wads at the young man's head. Garcia was busy playing an online game, while Hotch paced his office, lost in thought. This usually happened on slow days, but only one thing bugged the team: where were Rossi and JJ?

Rossi finally came in, looking tired all ready. Prentiss shrugged when Morgan shot her a questioning look, while Spencer pretended to be busy.

"Cut the act you two, where is JJ?"

"Good question, we were just wondering that about you."

"I was on a courtesy call to an old friend, has anyone had any messages from her?"

"No, maybe we should get Garcia to run a trace-"

"JJ is on her way. Mise well make your way towards the conference room, this one is bad," Hotch said in a grim voice, heading away from the team.

"Uh oh."

"Who put the happy pills in his coffee?" Morgan grumbled, following Hotch. Spencer cracked a smile, following behind Rossie.

Prentiss followed them with a sigh; Hotch rarely said a case was bad, the man had seen it all, so she wasn't excited to find out what lay ahead.

Nearly 10 minutes later JJ walked in, casting small smiles to everyone in the room. Morgan raised an eyebrow when he noticed her somewhat friendlier smile towards Reid and he nudged his leg.

"What?" Reid frowned.

"You and the blond goddess got something going on?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"N-no."Reid stammered,flushing red. "Actually yes, we had a study party last night."

Prentiss and Morgan chuckled at his attempted humor and Morgan slapped him on the back. "We have to get you out more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Later," The single word changed the atmosphere and all eyes turned towards Hotch. "JJ, if you would."

"Yes sir." She spread out a file. "Chesterville, Ohio. Population of-"

"203. More females than males, located in a Rural area, lot of-"

"Reid!" The whole team said at once.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly.

JJ smiled at him, winking,before continuing. "There have been 5 people killed over the course of a week. Crime scenes range in distance, lots of blood. Every victim has had the same treatment, knife across the throat."

"Victims?"

"James Bennet, 24 years old, Single. Mark Sanders, 38, father to 2 grown children. Colby Fraight, 18, star of the CHS football team. Leana Scottman, 20, single. Sherry Perman, 47, strict business man, no family."

"Odd...There are no age, relationship,or occupation patterns."

"That's what has the police baffled."

"Wait...What order were the victims killed in?" Reid narrowed his eyes and the team could almost see the gears grinding in his head.

"Leana,James Colby, Mark, Sherry."

"No sex pattern either. Strange."

"We can discuss this later, wheels up in 30."

_Once on the plane, discussion of the new case arose again. Reid fired off ideas and facts, while everyone else tried to piece together what could be happening.  
>"JJ?"<br>"Hmm?" She looked up, her heart rate increasing as Reid called her name.

"What brand were the cars."  
>"Going in victim order, a Toyota, Ford, Mustang, another Ford, and a Nissan."<br>"So no model or brand preference either. This is a strange unsub. The crime scene photo's all are the same; Tire blown on the front left side, car pulled to the side of the road, bodies all near the trunk. No weapons, no prints, no 9-1-1 calls. What are we missing?"  
>"That's what we are all trying to figure out," Morgan chuckled.<p>

A few hours later the team all filed out of the plane. They made their way towards the waiting SUV's before piling their bags in the trunks. Morgan, JJ and Reid got into one, while Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss got into the other.

Morgan teased Reid as he drove, watching his reactions in the rear-view mirror. "So scholar boy, get a girl lately?"  
>"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you. Did you know 90% of relationships end because-"<br>"Because nerds start spouting off facts," Morgan smirked.

JJ giggled, patting Reid on the shoulder. "It's ok Spence, I like your facts," she smiled.  
>Morgan raised an eyebrow, studying them closely. No one else on the team had noticed the fact that Spencer had been helping her with Henry a lot since Will had left. So far they were just good friends, but Morgan was willing to be money Reid had a crush on JJ.<br>"Better keep your hands to yourself 'Spence'," Morgan said for good measure. Reid blushed, forcing a laugh.  
>"Yeah, funny Morgan."<p>

After being briefed at the police station, the team split into two once more. Prentiss, Hotch, and JJ went to talk to the victim's families, while Rossi, Morgan and Reid went to look at the crime scenes.  
>"These people aren't going to be happy to see us," Prentiss muttered as they drove up to the fancy, elegant home of Colby Fraight's parents.<br>"What makes you say that?"Hotch glanced at her curiously.  
>"Well for one, their son just died. Two, rumor has it these people are highly stuck up, and three, the police said they've hardly gave them anything about their sons personal life."<br>"So a stubborn, rich, vain family...Prentiss, you sure you don't know these people?"  
>"Oh my," JJ gasped. "Did..Did Hotch just make a joke?"<br>"Maybe we should call Rossi," Prentiss frowned, hiding a smile. "I think he has air sickness."  
>"Very funny you two," Hotch cracked a smile before returning to his normal,stern self. "Come on."<p>

They got out, walking to the front porch. Prentiss hesitated before ringing the bell before stepping back between Hotch and JJ.  
>The door cracked open and they were greeted by a man in his late 50's. His eyes were sad, but also full of stubbornness, anger, and greed.<br>"Who are you and what do you want?" He said coldly.  
>'I'm Aaron Hotchner,this is Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jearue. We are-"<br>"From the damned insurance collection place! I told you people-"  
>"Sir,"Hotch cut him off, "We are from the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We are here about the murder of your son, as well as the other locals."<br>He huffed, showing no signs of apology or guilt. "What do you want then?"  
>"We need to discuss your son with you, it could be important to catching his killer."<br>"I've already told the police this once, and I will NOT repeat it again. Colby was a good kid, he never did anything wrong. This is a small town, never had any trouble and now there is a killer running about. The more the police look, the more trouble they will uncover. I don't see why they are looking for a-"  
>"Jay, That's enough." A woman about his age scolded him before stepping outside. "I'm . Thank you for coming."<br>"Not a problem."  
>"Come inside. Jay, go fetch Colby's school records."<br>He grumbled something before stalking off towards the back of the house.  
>"You'll have to excuse my husband. He is taking this quite hard. He is usually so friendly, but he is very bitter and angry."<br>"Understandable," JJ smiled at her.  
>Prentiss made a mental note that JJ was always the one to get people to open up. On the other hand, she knew that it was herself that worked the best with children. Nearly everyone on the team had bugged her about not having any, telling her she would be a great mother. She had just told them the right family hadn't come around yet.<br>She sighed and Hotch raised an eyebrow, but she just shook her head.  
>"Ma'am, did Colby have any siblings?"<br>"No, he was an only child."  
>"What can you tell me about his school life?" Prentiss sat down next to JJ, while Hotch remained standing behind them.<br>"He was a very popular kid, especially with the girls. But he wasn't a…what's the word?"  
>"Player?"<br>"Ah, yes, player. He has only had one girl friend since he started high school. They broke up a while back."  
>"Did she seem angry?"<br>"No. They both agreed it was for the best. She was going to Texas to study at TCU, he was staying here."  
>"I see," JJ jotted down notes.<br>"He was a straight "a" student. Star of the football team, captain in fact...They were going to regionals this Friday," She said, choking up a bit. "I-I'm sorry," she took a deep breath.  
>"It's alright, Mrs. Fraight."<br>"Did you notice anything weird about Colby the day of his accident? Had anyone unusual been hanging around him?"  
>"No. No one new has moved to town for some time, and visitors don't stop here except for gas."<br>"Did he have a job?"  
>"Yes, well, kind of."<br>"Care to explain?"  
>"He did fitness classes with the locals."<br>"I see."  
>"Can you think of anything else we should know?"<br>"Yes," came into the room and it was obvious he had been crying. "He had sent a text, saying he ran over something...He never wrote back."  
>"Thank you very much, . That is very important information."<br>"You're welcome."  
>"If you need anything, keep in touch."<br>They were shown out of the house before getting into the car. Hotch started driving towards the next family's home, while JJ starred out the window.  
>"It's going to be a long day," Prentiss sighed.<br>_

Prentiss changed before sitting down on her bed with a yawn. "Thinking about Henry?" She smiled at her friend.  
>"Yeah, I miss the little guy. But I know he is in good hands."<br>"You might have to fight Garcia to get him back," Prentiss giggled.  
>JJ smiled, but then it faded. "I'm afraid he will grow up to resent me being gone so much. I don't want to be a bad mom."<br>"Stop if, JJ. You know you're not," Prentiss frowned at her.  
>"Seems like I am. Will left, now I leave Henry with Garcia. What kind of picture is that?" She said, starting to cry.<br>"You know it's not like that," Prentiss got up, giving her a big hug. Despite having their differences, they had grown to be best friends. "You're a great mom and Will is an idiot."  
>"Thanks, Prentiss." JJ sighed, returning her hug.<br>"Everything ok?" Reid's voice drifted through the door as he knocked.  
>"Yeah, come in." JJ wiped her eyes, stepping back.<br>"Hey, what's wrong?" Spencer frowned, looking from one woman to the other.  
>Prentiss hid a smile; she hadn't missed the way he acted around her. For once he wasn't the akward teenager he seemed to be. Although he wasn't far from it.<br>"Nothing, I-"  
>"JJ thinks she's a bad mom," Prentiss jumped at the opportunity to nudge the two together. "And that Will was right."<br>"You know that's not true," He frowned at her, wrapping her in a hug. Prentiss smiled, mouthing your welcome at him. He rolled his eyes, making Prentiss giggle.  
>"What?" JJ raised an eyebrow.<br>"Nothing," She smiled. "Go on Spencer. We women get cranky when we don't get enough sleep."  
>_<p>

The next morning the team showered and ate before meeting at the police station to catch up.  
>"So what have we learned?" Morgan leaned against the wall.<br>"Fraight texted his dad he had a blown tire, Sanders, Bennet and Scottman had the same thing happen. Scottman was on the phone with her boss when she had to pull over, Sanders texted his wife, and Bennet was on the phone with his mother. Perman didn't tell anyone, but sure enough his tire was blown."  
>"So what are the chances that 5 tires blow in one week?"<br>"The location is what is getting to me. All of them were on isolated curves, heading towards a bigger town or freeway."  
>"So our unsub waits for a accident to happen then strikes...But he can't just wait all day. He has to be doing something to pop the tires. Any glass, metal, nails, anything sharp found near the crime scenes?"<br>"No."  
>"Look at this," Reid frowned as he studied pictures of the tires. "Look at the punctures on these. The pattern is similar to one a tack strip leaves."<br>"Like the police use?" Morgan frowned.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Hmm." Morgan suddenly got an idea. "Policeman. Got fired, turned bitter. Decided to use his old equipment to get back at the town."  
>"That would explain why people were ok if he came to help them! And how their tires were blown."<br>"JJ, release a profile to the public immediately."  
>Morgan hit one on his speed dial as she left. "Hey babygirl."<br>"Sweetness, talk to me."  
>"I need a list of former employees of the local police department. We think our guy is using a tack strip to give people flats."<br>"Ok."  
>"He would have been fired for something minor, yet it caused a big disturbance."<br>"Ok narrows it down to 4 people."  
>"He is still a local."<br>"2."  
>"Give me something else guys..."<br>"Had missing equipment. He would have 'lost it.' Paid for it without blinking an eye.  
>"Got him. Name is Joshua Scott, 130 Holt ST. Fired for sexual harassment when he pulled women over."<br>"You're a god send."  
>"I know."<p>

"This is onstar, we have reports of an accident. Do you need medicale assistance ."  
>"Y-Yes. I need you to contact Agent Aaron Hotchner immediately. I-I saw the profile they released, I ran over a tack strip. Please hurry. He could be here any minute!"<p>

"Agent Aaron Hotchner."  
>"We have reports of an accident on West State Route 95. She believes she ran over a tack strip. She is requesting help."<br>"I'm on it." Hotch spun the car around and sped back down the road, grateful for the low traffic.  
>"JJ, Call Morgan and tell them to meet us there, bring back up."<br>She nodded, while Prentiss checked her gun to make sure it was loaded, a worried look on her face.  
>"We will get to her Emily."<br>She jumped of the sound of him using her first name and sighed. "I hope."  
>"We will," He said firmly, weaving through traffic.<br>They skidded to a halt a few feet behind the vehicle and Prentiss was the first one out.  
>"FBI, put your hands where I can see them!"<br>Scott had Lewis in a death grip, a knife in his right hand.  
>"NO! NO! I had this all planned out. These people deserve to pay!"<br>"Don't make me shoot you," She glared at him, her eyes icy. "Drop the knife."  
>"Drop it, NOW! JJ, get back in the car." Hotch frowned at her. She had a baby, she didn't need to put herself at risk.<br>"Who's going to make me?" He glared back. Suddenly he yelped and let go of the girl as she kneed him in the groin. She made a break for it, running straight into JJ arms.  
>Scott let out a roar, running at Hotch, but Prentiss shot him in both legs before he could get any closer.<br>"You're supposed to shoot to kill," Hotch said sternly, "But thanks."  
>"Don't mention it. And she didn't need to see that," She nodded<br>towards the sobbing young woman.  
>Hotch kicked the knife away as Morgan, Reid and Rossi all ran over, two EMS ran up. Prentiss cuffed the unsub before handing him over to them. He had to be treated, but then we would get to recover in a nice cool jail cell.<p>

The team took the girl home to her parents, where there was a teary reunion. Eventually the team made their way back to the hotel, where they ate dinner then went to their separate rooms.  
>JJ fell across the bed with a groan and Prentiss smiled. "Tired?"<br>"Exhausted. Ready to be home."  
>"I know how you feel."<br>"I've never seen you shoot that fast and that accurate. And we have been rushed plenty of times."  
>Prentiss shrugged. "Nerves I guess."<br>"Mmmhmm. Or was it the fact that he just happened to be rushing Hotch."  
>"W-what?" She gasped.<br>"Oh, Don't play dumb Emily. No one else notices, but I do."  
>"Whatever," She blushed, rolling her eyes.<br>"Come on, you know you like him."  
>"Well, yeah. How could I not? He is handsome, kind, a great father. Even a bit mysterious."<br>JJ giggled, giving her a hug. "Well, If my opinion counts for anything, I think you'd make a great couple."  
>"Don't say anything, Ok? Not yet."<br>"I promise."

Hotch still had his hand raised to knock on the door, his face now full of surprise. He wasn't sure if what he had just heard was really said. Prentiss, liking him? He almost knew it was too good to be true. But yet, he saw where the attraction would be. He knew for a fact he liked her. Heck, he had liked her since before Haley died.  
>She was so good with children, quick to cheer you up, devoted to her friends. It was hard to believe he ever doubted her ability to be on his team. With a sigh he went back to his room, flopping across the bed.<br>"Everything ok Hotch?" Rossi took off his tie and shoes.  
>"Yeah. Just heard something I wasn't expecting to hear."<br>"From the look on your face, I'd say either a) Reid is pregnant, or b) you just heard something quite interesting from the ladies."  
>Hotch cracked a smile, chuckling. "B would be correct, I hope."<br>They shared a laugh before Rossie smiled. "Well?"  
>"Well what?"<br>"What'd you hear?"  
>_<p>

The plane ride home amused Morgan. He and Rossi talked to each other, even played a few board games. He texted Garcia nearly the whole time, enjoying their private conversation.

It was no secret they liked each other, he just wasn't sure how things would work out. She was always being left behind when the team went places.

He voiced this to Rossi, who just shrugged. "Give it time, Kiddo."  
>Morgan chuckled before glancing at Hotch and Prentiss. They sat together, both asleep, but Prentiss had her head leaned against Hotch's shoulder and his arm was draped across her back.<br>"I'm guessing they talked?"  
>"Not yet."<br>"Humph, Well, when they wake up to find themselves like that, maybe it will give them a hint. "Morgan said with a yawn, looking over to see Spencer bent over a book while JJ leaned against him. "Not sure what to make of them yet. Almost seems like a brother sister relationship, but I'm not so sure about that."  
>"Neither is Hotch."<br>"Prentiss knows something, but she won't spill. I tell you, those 3 girls probably know more about us then we do about ourselves." Morgan chuckled.  
>"Oh, trust me. They do."<br>They shared a laughed before Morgan went to the couch and stretched out.

'I'm going to take a nap,' He replied to Garcia, yawning.  
>"Alright hot stuff. Sweet dreams.'<br>'Any dream with you in it is sweet.'  
>'Oh stop it, go to sleep lol.'<p>

'ok ;).'

**And there is chapter 1. R&R please. I lied about the M/G. It just kind of happened. Let me know if anything should change, I'd appreciate it. Please keep in mind this is my first FF, so go easy.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new start

**OK, this is the NEW chapter 2. The original SUCKED, don't tell me it didn't. This one is spread out over a few months. Reid is as awkward as ever ;)**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Reid," JJ sat on the edge of Reid's desk with a smile.  
>"Oh, Hey. Need something?" He sounded startled.<br>"No. Just wondering if you needed any company."  
>The bullpen was empty except for them and Hotch, who sat in his office going over files. The team had been gone for hours, but JJ stayed behind to think and be alone.<br>"No, actually. I was just playing cards."  
>"Oh." She felt like popping him on the back of the head, he was so clueless. "So what are you doing this weekend."<br>"Nothing. Sitting at home, reading."  
>"Sounds…exciting." Actually, to JJ it sounded like a complete drag. "No movie?"<br>"Maybe. I've seen them all."  
>"And memorized them," She teased with a smile.<br>"Probably," He laughed, flashing her a smile that made her heart thunder in her chest.  
>"Sounds better than doing nothing. Henry is going to Hotch's to spend the night with Jack. I'll be all alone." She dropped the hint, hoping he would ask her out.<br>She had wanted to go out with him countless times since the Red Skins game, but he hadn't ask. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like her, or if he was just to awkward to know how. She was willing the bet it was because he had no clue how.  
>"Good for Henry."<br>"Yep."  
>"JJ, are you ok?"<br>"No," She grumbled, stalking away. "Males." She said under her breath

Reid's eyebrows rose and he frowned in confusion before shaking his head. He wished he had asked her to come over when he had the chance. It would be nice to sit down and watch a movie with her, but he couldn't get himself to ask. She didn't act interested in him, as far as he could tell. Plus she had Henry.  
>Reid sighed, grabbing his bag and heading towards the parking lot, waving to Hotch as he drove off. He opened the trunk, tossing his bag inside, before getting into his own car, flipping the heater on.<br>He was about to back out when he realized a car had been sitting in the same spot for some time. He opened his door, deciding to see who it was. It was unusual for someone to NOT want to get away from the place.

JJ jumped when Reid knocked on her window, her heart pounding. "God Reid, Don't do that."  
>"Do what?" He frowned.<br>"You scared me half to death!"  
>"Oh, sorry. But you know, that saying is totally inaccurate. There is no way-."<p>

"Reid, I know," JJ giggled. "What do you want?"  
>"Just seeing if you were ok."<br>"Oh, I am fine. Have a good night Reid."  
>"Wait!"<br>"What?" She looked up, her eyes curious.  
>"D-do you want to come over and maybe watch a movie? If not that's fine, I mean I understand. I wouldn't blame you. I know I'm not the most exciting-"<br>"Reid, I'd love to," She smiled, cutting him off.  
>"Really?" He said in disbelief.<br>"Of course," She grinned. "What time?"  
>"I, um..I mean, um, 5? W-we could eat dinner at my place?" He wasn't sure where he found the words, but was surprised he was even able to say them.<br>"That sounds nice. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>_<p>

"Bye mommy!" Henry hugged JJ's legs and she kissed his head.  
>"Bye buddy. Be a good boy for , ok?"<br>"Okay, I promise!"  
>"Bye Hotch, Bye Emily."<br>JJ got in her car, letting out a slow breath. It was 4:30 and she needed to head towards Reid's. She felt nervous for the first time in forever. 'What if I'm dressed to casually?' She frowned as she looked at her t-shirt and jeans. 'Maybe I should go home and change… Reid always looks so nice.' For some reason, she just couldn't imagine him in anything other than his work outfits. He had even wore one to the game.

JJ soon found herself on Reid's doorstep and was about to knock when the door open. She felt her jaw drop and quickly looked for a way to cover it.  
>"Are you psychic?" She said, closing her mouth and trying not to make it obvious she was checking him out.<p>

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair falling naturally around his face. The shirt clung to his upper body, making JJ want to drool. He wasn't as muscular as Morgan, but he definitely had some upper body strength.  
>Spencer leaned against the door frame, studying her. "Do I have something on my chin? And that is impossible," He chuckled.<br>"N-no. Sorry."  
>"I heard you pull up."<br>"What?" JJ felt like they had switched places and she was now the awkward one.  
>"That's how I knew you were here… are you ok?" He raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yeah, fine. Sorry." She laughed. "You going to leave me standing out here?"  
>"Naw, come in."<br>He closed the door behind her, turning the lock. JJ would've been startled if she didn't know what kind of work he did. She kept her door locked at all times. It was the safest thing to do.  
>"So what are we going to eat?"<br>"I made some kind of pasta."  
>"You cook?" JJ sounded shocked.<br>"It's not that hard. Just reading, then doing."  
>JJ shook her head,giggling. "You amaze me."<br>"I try."  
>_<p>

"Hey there handsome," JJ smiled at Reid as he came into the bullpen. It had been a few weeks since their first date and they had been out several times since then. She had really enjoyed herself so far, but Reid was still somewhat awkward.  
>"Hey," He smiled,blushing.<br>"How is my favorite person today?"  
>"I'm not your favorite, Henry is."<br>"He is my son," JJ laughed, "That doesn't count."  
>"Yes it does," Reid smiled, holding the door for her.<br>"Can I ask you something?" JJ titled her head.  
>"What?"<br>"Are you EVER going to kiss me?"  
>"W-what?"<br>"It's been 4 weeks Spence, 12 dates. No kiss. Do you not feel the same way?"  
>"I… Of course I do JJ. It's just that…"<br>"Just what? You can tell me."  
>"It's going to sound really lame."<br>"Come on, tell me. I won't get mad, I promise."  
>"I've…never kissed anyone before. I don't know how."<br>"Really, Spence?" JJ smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you let me show you."  
>"I-I guess." JJ leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips.<p>

It started off awkward, but Reid soon figured out what he was doing. JJ deepened the kiss, a smile playing at her lips.  
>"You've been holding out on me." She smirked at him.<br>"Thanks, I think." He chuckled, blushing.  
>She leaned in and gave him one more kiss before going inside, winking at him.<br>"Boy Geunise got him a girl," Morgan whistled, stepping out of the shadows.  
>"How long have you been there," Reid glared at him.<p>

"The whole time. I will say, I am proud of you. She sounded please. Maybe you aren't as nerdy as we all thought," He teased.  
>"Shut up Morgan," Reid blushed. "Don't tell anyone."<br>"Of course not. I'll just harass JJ."  
>Reid groaned, following him inside.<br>"I am never going to hear the end of this."  
>_<p>

**A few months later:**  
>A knock at JJ's door made her frown, her hand instantly dropping to her gun. She hadn't had time to change after work, due to the fact that Henry was sick, so she still had her gun belt on.<br>JJ pulled her hair into a loose pony tail before walking towards to the door, gun ready. It was strange enough for someone to show up at her house, let alone at 11 p.m. Spencer had been coming over a lot, but never this late. Plus he said he had some errands to run.  
>She looked through the peep hole and her frowned deepened. Whoever it was had on a grey hoodie and was facing away from the door. She didn't answer or move, but pulled the hammer back on her gun. The figure bent down to where she kept her spare key hidden and she threw open the door, putting the gun to his head.<br>"Freeze!"  
>"Ah! My gosh JJ!" Spencer yelped, stumbling backwards and falling down the steps.<br>"Spencer! WHAT are you doing?" JJ gasped. He pushed himself up with a groan, his eyes wide.  
>"I was coming over to talk. When you didn't answer the door, I got worried."<br>"You scared me half to death!"  
>"I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to get up.<br>"Here," JJ helped him, frowning as she dusted him off. "Are you ok?"  
>"Fine," He sighed. "Can we talk now? Or would you rather shoot me?"<br>"Hey," She pouted. "Not fair."  
>"I'm just kidding." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Come on."<br>She led him inside, locking the door the behind them. Spencer sat down on the couch, taking off his hood and running a hand through his hair. He had cut it short again, the way JJ liked it. His eyes were still a bit surprised and he fidgeted in his chair.  
>"Everything ok?" JJ sat down beside him.<br>"We, um, c-can we walk?"  
>JJ sighed, shaking her head. "You don't have to nervous around me."<br>"I know. It's just a habit."  
>"So?"<br>"Well… I, we need to talk about u-us." He blushed, but JJ held his eyes.  
>"What about us?" JJ tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut.<br>"We've been going out a while now. And I t-think it's time for a change," He managed to choke out the words, turning redder by the second.  
>"What kind of change?" JJ frowned, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.<br>"I want, I mean will, can you, um, will you-"  
>"Spit it out Spence!"<br>"Could you maybe possibly marry me?" He stammered and JJ was just barely able to make out the sentence. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head.  
>"Did I hear that right?" She smiled.<br>"Y-yeah. I think."  
>"Spence," JJ giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course."<br>"Really?" He sounded absolutely astonished.  
>"Yes, Spence." JJ gave him a kiss, making him blush.<br>"Wow."  
>"Morgan will love this story."<br>"JJ!"

**So it was short, but now things are going slower. 3****rd**** chapter is being changed up a bit too. The proposal is going in there now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hostage Hotchner

**Chapter 3 :D This is my personal favorite so far. Title says it all. A little fast paced, but I think it worked out ok. R&R please. Go easy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM in any way…Sadly.**

**Chapter 3:Hostage Hotchner**

"What?" Reid glared at Morgan as he pulled him and JJ apart.  
>"Nothing. Just feel like causing trouble."<br>"You ARE trouble," JJ smiled at him.  
>"Now that hurts," He pretended to be insulted before Emily flicked him on the back of the head.<br>"That hurts too," She smiled and winked at JJ. Spencer chuckled and Emily went towards Hotch's office. Morgan let out a wolf whistle, which caused her to turn a deep red. "Knock it off, would you." She threw a pencil at him.  
>"Don't make me get my babygirl on you."<br>"Who's picking on my sexy man."  
>"Emily is being mean."<br>"Oh, well she can do that. So can JJ."  
>"What?"<br>"Girl power," They laughed together and Reid chuckled.  
>"I'd better go check my messages. Might be a random serial killer running amuck." JJ gave Spencer one last lingering kiss before going to her office.<br>Morgan pretended to choke before kissing Garcia. "My office. Now."  
>Spencer sighed once everyone had left and began throwing paper balls at the trash can. Thanks to his mental math, every shot went in.<br>"Your far to good at that," Rossi chuckled as he sat down beside Reid.  
>"It's all about the math. If you line up the trajectory and the angle of the shot, then you can calculate-"<br>"I get it," Rossi laughed. "How are things with JJ?"  
>"Great!" His face lit up.<br>"Still getting married?"  
>"Definitely. Soon as possible."<br>"You really love her, don't you Spencer?"  
>"Yeah, I do. Henry too. I'm crazy about him."<br>"You'll make a good father. Take some advice from an old man, Don't let her slip away."  
>"I won't. You know-"<br>Suddenly a crash came from Hotch's office and the whole team ran towards the door.  
>"What was that?" JJ demanded, running up beside Spencer.<br>"Don't know."  
>They opened the door to find Hotch with his head in his hands, his desk phone on the floor. Emily stood with a hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide.<br>"What happened?" Morgan frowned.  
>"Jack..I…Oh my gosh!"<br>"Hotch, talk to me,what happened?" Morgan grabbed him by the shoulders.  
>"Someone came into Jack's school and opened fire," Emily managed to get out.<br>"Is he ok?" JJ frowned.  
>"Yes and no…They have a hostage situation. And the unsub is demanding Hotch."<br>_

The SUVs squealed to a stop in front of the school as the team rushed inside the building. The local police were already inside, looking at maps of the school. Emily had rode in the backseat with Hotch, her arms wrapped around him. He had just starred at the window, his hand wrapped around hers.  
>They had been dating for a nearly a year now and Emily absolutely adored Jack. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him or Hotch. With a sigh she layed her head on Hotch's back, taking a deep breath.<br>"We will get him out of there," Morgan said firmly before turning to the police and crossing his arms. "What do we have on this guy?"  
>"White male in his late 20's. Very tall, very built. He has a gun, but doesn't seem to want to harm the children."<br>"Do we have a name?" Garcia opened her laptop.  
>"Jackson Wood."<br>"Wood…Where do I know that last name from," Hotch frowned.  
>"Background checking…now!" Garcia hit enter as Morgan stood over her. Her eyes scanned the list frantically before holding up her hands. "Derek, as much as I love you, I will run you over with this chair if you don't move."<br>"Alright!" He held up his hands in surrender and stepped back, making JJ and Spencer half smile.

"Aaron, we are going to get him out of there," Emily held his face in her hands. "I promise."  
>"I know…If anything ever happened to you two…I don't know what I'd do."<br>She nodded and wrapped him in a tight hug,sighing.  
>"Hotch, this guy is clean. No criminal record, no complaints. Mom died when he was 7. Dad hasn't been around for a long time. I don't even see a record on him since 18 years ago. I don't get it. Why would he just snap."<br>"I don't know." Hotch racked his brain. "Run a cross reference on the name Wood. See if I've ever worked on a case that had to do with a relative. Find out what happened to his dad."  
>"Hotch, Wood's demanding you come into the room. Alone."<br>"No!" Emily frowned. "I am going too."  
>"No you're not. One of you is already in danger."<br>"I love him as much as you do."  
>"Please, Emily."<br>"Alright…Just, be safe, ok?" She frowned,her eyes worried. She gave him a quick kiss before going to stand beside Garcia.  
>JJ walked over,wrapping her in a hug. "He will be fine."<br>"He has to be."

Hotch walked into the class room, starring down the man who had his son hostage. He had to leave his gun with the police, but he was ready to choke the idiot with his bare hands. He was tired of losing the people he loved and he had vowed nothing would ever happen to Emily or Jack.  
>"Aaron Hotchner."<br>"Should I know you?" Hotch's voice was deep and shook with angry.  
>"You might just know my father."<br>"Who are you? And what does my son have to do with this?"  
>"You took my father from me, why shouldn't I take you from your son!"<br>"Daddy," Jack whimpered, causing Wood's to glare at the little boy.  
>"Yeah,daddy, go to the little brat. Or I'll shoot you."<br>Hotch glared but walked over to his son, pulling him into his arms. "It'll be ok," He whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
>"So you think."<br>_

"Come on babygirl, work your magic."  
>"I'm trying sweetness."<br>Emily paced as Morgan and Garcia hovered over the computers, while JJ stood wrapped in Spencer's arms. Everyone was tense. The little boy had become a part of the BAU family, as had Henry. They were all one big family and losing someone wasn't an option.  
>"This guy has to know Hotch from somewhere."<br>"Look back on Hotch's cases from 18 years ago. See if a last name 'Woods' comes up," Rossi walked over to stand by her, crossing his arms.  
>"This guy is scared. He hasn't shot anyone, let alone hurt anyone. He used threats to get himself into the class room. Said he would shoot anyone who tried to stop him. He isn't confident and obviously not experienced. So what causes a normal…well, almost normal guy to snap and take over a class room. Especially if he doesn't know Hotch?" Reid frowned, not liking the fact he couldn't see the logic in the case.<br>"But he does know him!" Garcia spun her chair around. "I, am amazing!"  
>"Talk to us," Morgan kissed her forehead.<br>"Kyle Woods. Born 1953 died 1993. He was married to a Laurie Mclain Wood, who died in 1991. They left behind a 9 year old son named…any guesses?"  
>"Jackson Woods?"<br>"Yup."  
>"But how does that relate to Hotch?"<br>"Hotch was on the FBI squad that invaded their apartment. Wood's, the senior, had been accused of 15 local murders of women that looked like his wife. When the police arrived, 4 people were being held hostage. After an local policeman was shot, Hotch opened fire, killing Woods. Oh my gosh…His son saw the whole thing!"  
>"Well, we know what happened…But why is he here?"<br>"Revenge?"  
>"Following in his father's footsteps?"<p>

"Best bet would probably be revenge. Garcia, see what you can find out about this guy. Where he he been the last few months, what has he bought. I want to know how he has been living," Rossi walked towards Emily.  
>"I'll do it," She said before Rossi even asked. She took off her gun belt, laying in on the table and heading down the hall.<br>_

"Who is it!" Woods called, pointing the gun towards the door.  
>"SSA Emily Prentiss. I'm unarmed. I simply want to talk."<br>"Open the door…Slowly. I'll shoot you."  
>She did as she was told, catching Hotch's eyes. He was about to say something, but thought better of it. Woods didn't need to know that he knew Emily. That she meant something to him. That would only give him another target.<br>"What do you want?" Woods demanded, kicking the door shut and flipping the lock.  
>"Kyle Woods." She said in a flat tone, watching Hotch out of the corner of her eyes. Understand flashed on his face but he quickly covered it.<br>"What about him?" Hotch frowned. "He was a good for nothing murder, I shot him when he shot a cop."  
>"You killed him! Before he could surrender!" Woods shouted.<br>"He shot a cop!"  
>"Just one!"<br>"That made you angry didn't it, Jackson. Your mom gone…then your father."  
>"It was HIS fault," He pointed the gun at Hotch. "Everything was taken away because of HIM!"<br>"But it wasn't all Hotch's fault, was it. You know the truth Jackson, about your mom."

"NO! That is a LIE!" He pointed the gun back at Emily.  
>"Is it, Jackson? Is it really a lie?" Hotch asked in a simple tone.<br>"He didn't do it!"  
>"Didn't do what, Jackson," Emily tried to sound sympathetic for the man.<br>"He didn't kill my mom!"  
>"But he did Jackson. It was an accident too, but he killed your mom." Emily frowned.<br>"No...wasn't his fault…She shouldn't have butted in."  
>"Jackson, it was your fathers fault. He pulled the trigger."<br>"NO!" Jackson fired the gun once and Emily slumped to the floor.  
>_<p>

"Oh my god," JJ and Garcia cried at once. Reid and Rossi shot each other startled looks before Morgan ran down the hall, banging on the door.  
>"Open up, NOW!"<br>"You come in here and she dies! The kid too!"  
>"Open this damn door NOW."<br>"I'm fine," Prentiss' voice was strained and full of pain.  
>"Go stand by the door," Jackson's voice ordered and Morgan saw Hotch's feet at the door. He pulled out his gun as JJ and Reid stood beside her.<br>"Take off your jacket and stop the bleeding!" Jackson started pacing and Hotch pressed the jacket over the gun shot wound in her shoulder.  
>"Hang in there," He murmured.<br>Morgan took a deep breath as he noticed Hotch's thumb under the door. The shadow of their bodies moved away and Morgan laid his hand on the door knob. He took his gun and hit it,kicking the door open.  
>"NNOO!"<br>Jackson fired off 4 shots as Morgan loaded him with bullets. JJ let out a startled yell,dropping to her knees. The bullet had pierced her side and Reid dropped to his knees beside her.  
>"No, JJ, no. Stay with me. Please."<br>"Calm down Spence, I am fine. Just stop the bleeding before I pass out."  
>"Mommy!" The 7 year old started to cry before running to Emily, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't leave me too, please don't leave!" He choked on sobs as Hotch sat down, pulling the three into a hug.<br>"Easy Jack. Everything is ok. Emily is going to be fine."  
>He continued crying as Emily stroked his head, ignoring her own pain. Hotch carried Jack from the room, promising to return as soon as Jack settled down.<p>

"He called me mommy…"  
>"You're all he knows Emily. He barely remembers Haley. You've always been there for him. Now that you and Hotch have been dating…He can put the two together."<br>"I hope your right," She sighed,wincing.  
>"I know I am."<br>_

The team all met at Hotch's house a week after the incident. Emily's arm was in a sling, JJ's stomach wrapped in bandaged. Thankfully nothing major had been hit on either woman and all they needed was some rest.  
>Reid played with Henry and Jack, racing toy cars around the Patio. Hotch sat with Emily in his lap, talking to Morgan as he barbequed. JJ and Garcia stood in the corner, talking in whispers and eyes Morgan.<br>"Should me?" JJ giggled.  
>"We totally should."<br>"He is going to get mad."  
>"So? I live to make him mad," Pen laughed, poking JJ.<br>"Alright, come on."  
>They both grabbed an egg before creeping up behind Morgan and cracking them both on his head. Emily tossed them the salt and pepper as they seasoned his head.<br>"HEY!" He grabbed for JJ, but she managed to get away. Instead he grabbed Garcia and carried her towards the pool.

"DEREK MORGAN! If you do, I SWEAR I will make your electronic life MISERABLE!"  
>"That's fine by me!"<br>"AAHH!" She screamed as Morgan threw her in the pool. The rest of the team fell into a fit of laughter, Jack and Henry giggling.  
>"I call a toast," Rossi smiled. "To our family!"<p>

**I liked the ending x) Thought we could go happy after all that. Next chapter is focusing on their personal lives when they are given a month off. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Down Time

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the reads! I never expected this story to get this popular :D It made me so happy to see all of the hits and reads. It encouraged me to write even more. Thanks a ton!  
>As I said before, this chapter takes place during the team's month off and will focus on their personal lives.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM…depressing x_X**

Chapter 4: Down Time

"Mommy, mommy!" Henry bounced onto JJ's bed.  
>"What?" She giggled, wrapping him in a hug.<br>"Guess what day it is!"  
>"Hmm…Garbage day?"<br>"Mommy," Henry giggled, giving her a serious look that made her laugh.  
>"Hmm…Could it be someone's 5th birthday?"<br>"Yeah!" He giggled, kissing her cheek.  
>"I could never forget," She tickled his sides, making him laugh.<p>

"Mommy?" He suddenly said, turning serious.  
>"I love you. A lot." He gave her a big hug and JJ felt tears spring to her eyes.<br>"I love you too Henry." She smiled at him, wiping her eyes.  
>"Why are you crying?" He titled his head.<br>"You just make me happy. You get to start school in a few days!" Normal school had already started back, but Henry's pre-school wasn't starting until Tuesday.  
>"Do I have to live there?" Henry frowned.<br>"Of course not," she laughed. "Now let's go get you cleaned up."  
>_<p>

"Red!" Henry tackled Spencer as JJ opened the door.  
>"Ah, you got me all wet." Spencer laughed, grabbing the boy's towel and running it through his soft blond hair.<br>"You're lucky he put pants on. As soon as he heard me say you were here, he was out of the tub. Normally I can't pull him out," She laughed, reaching up to give Spencer a kiss.  
>"Hmm, So who's birthday is it today? Rossi's?"<br>"No," Henry sighed. "How come everyone is forgetting?"  
>"I'm just kidding buddy. How could I forget your birthday?" He gave him a hug and a kiss.<br>"What'd you get me?" Henry grinned.  
>"Henry!" JJ giggled.<br>"Wonder where he gets that from," Spencer teased.  
>"Hey now," JJ laughed before heading into the kitchen, putting a pizza on for the kids until everyone else arrived. Emily was bringing a roast, Morgan was bringing the cake and Rossi was bringing the drinks.<br>"Hey Jack," JJ smiled at the 8 year old came down stairs, his hair sticking up at odd angles.  
>"You sure do look like your dad," Spencer smiled at the boy, who gave him a hug.<br>"Hey uncle Reid."  
>"Go put a shirt on, no one want's to see that flab," He teased.<br>"Oh please, this is a six pack." He pretended to flex before going back upstairs, Henry following at his heels.  
>"He has been hanging around Morgan to much," JJ laughed, hugging Spencer's waist.<br>"I hear Hotch has some big surprise for Emily next week. No one knows what it is."  
>"I've heard that much. Emily can't get him to talk either," JJ giggled.<br>Spencer smiled and gave her a kiss before Henry giggled. "Ew!" He covered his eyes.  
>"You boys hungry?"<br>"Yeah!" They said in harmony.  
>"Pizza's in the oven. Why don't y'all get something to drink. I need to show Spence something."<br>She led him upstairs to her room where she pushed him against the wall, locking her mouth on his. He kissed her back before pulling away, gasping for breath. "Wedding needs to happen soon," JJ giggled.  
>"Yes, very soon." He laughed.<br>So far they were doing everything the right way, for their sake and Henry's. Reid didn't mind, but he was tired of have to be away from her so much.

A knock came from downstairs and JJ sighed. "Guess we'd better go get that."  
>"Yeah, I guess," Spencer chuckled, following her downstairs.<br>"Guess who," Emily called through the door while Hotch chuckled.  
>"Hey," JJ gave her a hug, smiling.<br>"We come bearing gifts," Hotch gave her and Reid a hug.

"It's good to see y'all somewhere besides work. It was a long week," JJ laughed.  
>"That it was."<br>"Mom, dad!" Jack grinned, giving them both hugs. Hotch smiled at his son, wrapping him in a hug.  
>"Were you good for JJ?"<br>"Yeah. Me and Henry made an awesome ship out of leggo's. You've got to see it."  
>"Yeah!" Henry chimed in before they raced up stairs.<br>Hotch chuckled, shaking his head. "He amazes me. He is so mature for his age."  
>"I wonder where he could have gotten that from?" Emily winked at him, kissing his cheek.<br>"Life of the party's here!" Morgan grinned as he came through the door, Garcia rolling her eyes.  
>"King of the Dorks is more appropriate."<br>"Psh, Whatever. Not what you said last night."  
>"Derek," Garcia glared at him, slugging his shoulder.<br>"Alright, alright. I surrender. Geez."  
>Everyone laughed as Rossi came in, smiling. "Henry is going to love his gift." He tossed JJ a metal key on a key chain.<br>"Rossi…did you get my 5 year old a car?" JJ frowned, everyone else looking just as confused.  
>"Kind of."<br>Morgan whistled, shaking his head. "I got a bike for my 5th birthday. Henry has a rich uncle!"

"It's not a real car," Rossi laughed. "One of those little ford things. Runs on a battery."  
>"Ah, Ok, much better." JJ laughed and Spencer smiled.<br>"Let's get this party started!"  
>_<p>

"Woah…What is it?" Henry frowned at the gift Morgan had gotten him.  
>"It's a…I don't know actually."<br>"He started playing with it in the store and thought you would enjoy it." Garcia giggled.  
>"I wasn't playing… Just trying. But anyway, you press your hand, face, foot, whatever to it and it makes a picture underneath. When you are done, you wipe it off and put a new color on a start all over again."<br>"Oh, cool!" Henry put his face to it and pulled back with a grin. "Thanks!"  
>He moved on to the next present, which was from Hotch. "Wow, thanks!" He gawked at the gaint box of leggo's while JJ let out a groan.<br>"Hotch, that has to be the biggest box they sell."  
>"It is," He and Emily repeated at the same time.<br>"He will be happy with them…But they will be everywhere," She laughed.  
>Rossi led Henry outside to the play car and grinned when him and Jack got in and started driving around the back yard.<br>"We could make a new engine out of the leggos. And something cool to do in the trunk." Henry grinned at Jack.  
>"Yeah! And then we could use your other thing to make a license plate."<br>JJ laughed as they went inside to sit around and talk.  
>"So when are you two getting married?" Emily leaned against Hotch's chest.<br>"Two weeks from today." JJ smiled. "Unless something comes up."

"Perfect," Hotch murmured.  
>"What?" Emily looked up at him.<p>

"Oh, nothing. Spencer, Morgan, Rossi, come here. We need to plan."

"We need to plan ourselves. I say we all go shopping next Sunday. The guys can sit around and watch football and the kids."  
>"Sounds good to me," Emily laughed.<br>"I'm game." Garcia smiled.  
>"Perfect!"<br>"We can help JJ shop for wedding stuff," Em wiggled her eyebrows, causing JJ to blush.  
>"Whatever."<br>"Oo, JJ's got something to hide," Garcia gasped.  
>"Do not!"<br>"Spill," They both leaned forward.  
>"Guys, I'm serious. There is nothing to spill. We are doing this right."<br>"Mhm, fine. Keep your secrets. I'll just ask Reid."  
>"Fine, go ahead."<br>"Man, she must be telling the truth if she will let us bug Reid…hmm, what about you Em?"  
>"Hey, we were talking about JJ!"<br>"Not anymore," JJ smirked, leaning forward. "You spill."  
>"N-no."<br>"Fine…Hotch!" They called together.  
>"Yes?" He leaned against the door frame.<br>"How many times have you laid Em?"  
>"Aaron Hotchner! If you answer that, I swear I will-"<br>"Oh hush," Gracia clamped her hand over Em's mouth.  
>"As many times as you have hacked our emails."<br>Garcia's jaw dropped before shaking her head. "Not possible. Both of you would be bean pole skinny, heck, you'd be in bed right now."  
>"I'm not telling," He said with a smirk, kissing Em before heading back into the kitchen.<br>"Ha," Em smirked at us. "But we haven't. We wanted to do things right as well."  
>"Y'all are boring."<br>"I do NOT want to hear anything about Morgan and a bed," Em clamped her hands over her ears.  
>"Whatever," Garcia laughed, leaning back.<br>"Where did the boys go?" JJ titled her head.  
>"Upstairs I think. They've been playing ALL day."<p>

"I'm going to bug Morgan," Garcia said with a sly smile as JJ and Em headed upstairs.  
>"Aww," Em smiled as JJ opened the door to Henry's room.<p>

Henry was slumped against Jack's side, the older boys arm around Henry's shoulders. A movie played in the background, but both boys were out cold.  
>"Jack calls him his little brother," Em smiled as JJ shut off the tv and turned off the light, closing the door.<br>"Henry thinks Jack IS his big brother. We tried explaining, but he just said nope. He is my brother."  
>"I'm glad they have each other," Em smiled.<br>"Well, for that matter, your my sister," JJ smiled and gave her a hug.  
>"Now come on, don't make me cry," Emily laughed, hugging her back. The two had helped each other through a lot and were now best friends.<p>

"I'll try not to." JJ smiled before tilting her head. "Now we just have to get Hotch to propose and everything will be perfect."  
>"Good luck with that!"<br>_

"If you drag me into one more lingerie store, the team is going to end up investigating your murder!" JJ glared at Garcia, who just smiled.  
>"You're welcome," Garcia grinned. "Just wait until it your turn Em. Heck, we could hook you up now and speed things along," She held up a skimpy black top, making Em and JJ both blush.<br>"Pen, I love you, but geez." She ducked out of the store, JJ following her.  
>"I'm just kidding you two. Sorry."<br>"So are we," They gave her a hug, smiling.  
>"Is anyone else hungry?" Em tilted her head.<br>"We just ate not to long ago."  
>"I know. But I've been eating like a horse lately." Prentiss groaned.<br>"Oh really? Sleeping a lot?"  
>"Yeah, one to many cases."<br>"I don't think so," JJ grinned at Garcia.  
>"What?" Em frowned.<br>"Are you SURE you haven't slept with Hotch?"  
>"Maybe just once…or twice. Just twice." She blushed. "Why am I telling you this?" She frowned.<p>

"I think your pregnant Em!"  
>"Hush!" She clamped a hand over her friends mouth. "I know I am!"<br>"Does Hotch know?"  
>"Yeah, he does. We were waiting to tell you guys until after the wedding."<br>"I see. When are you two getting married."  
>"Not sure yet."<br>"Why don't we just do it on the same day?" JJ grinned.  
>"That sounds great!" Garcia grinned. "I'll video tape the whole thing!"<br>_

**3 weeks later…Skipping the wedding because I SUCK at them**

"Daddy," Henry poked Spencer's arm with a whimper. "Daddy," He whispered again.  
>"Huh, What is it buddy?" Spencer blinked sleepily.<br>"I had a bad dream," He whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
>"Aww, come here big guy." Spencer pulled the covers back and let him crawl between him and JJ. He covered him back up and Henry snuggled against his side.<br>"Daddy?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Am I a Reid now? Or a jubu."  
>"Do you mean Jearue?" Spencer chuckled, ruffling his hair. "You're whatever you want to be."<br>"I want to be a Reid," Henry said with a yawn, closing his eyes. "Mommy is a Reid now too, isn't she?"  
>"Mhm. Go to sleep little guy."<br>"Ok. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

JJ smiled and rolled over, wrapping her arms around both of them.  
>"How long have you been away?" Reid whispered.<br>"Long enough to know that you're an amazing father," JJ smiled, kissing his cheek.  
>"Thanks," He smiled before drifting off, one hand in JJ's, the other wrapped around Henry's.<p>

**Well, there is chapter 4. Let me know what you think. Chapter 5 coming tomorrow; time for another case :o This one is going to be good too :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Frog Killer

**Well, here is chapter 5. New case. Watching Criminal Minds as I write 3 This case takes place around where I live, so I know the area and the way things work. Makes it easier. The places are real, But the people aren't.  
>UPDATE: fixed chapters 2 and 3. Feel free to read<strong>

**Chapter 5: Frog Killer**

"Hey there," Reid smiled at JJ, running his fingers along her arm. Sun peaked in the window, slanting across JJ's face. Blond hair covered her eyes as she groaned, whacking Spencer.  
>"It can't be past 10. Let me sleep."<br>"It's 9:30. Henry is awake," He chuckled, kissing her lightly.  
>They had been married for nearly a month now and everything had finally settled down. Now Spencer got to wake up to the woman he loved every morning, as well as an amazing son.<p>

"How do you know? He could still be asleep. It is Saturday after all."  
>"Because I'm right here mommy," Henry giggled, kissing her cheek.<br>"Oh, hey buddy." She brushed the hair off her face with a yawn as he snuggled between them.  
>"Sleep ok?" Reid ruffled his hair playfully.<br>"Yeah, No bad dream." Henry yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Lately the little boy had been having nightmares on a regular bases and usually wound up in their bed.

"That's good." JJ smiled and kissed his forehead.  
>Suddenly JJ's cell went off and she groaned, sitting up. "I swear if that is a sales call…Hotch?" She frowned as she flipped open her phone.<br>"JJ? I know it's early, but the Fort Worth Police are demanding us. They have had an outbreak of killings in the last week. It sounds really bad."  
>"Oh, wow. Um, ok."<br>"Em's mom has offered to watch Jack and Henry."  
>"Ok. We will be in as soon as we can."<br>"Alright. Wheels up in two hours."  
>_<p>

"Hey," Prentiss sighed as she sat next to JJ on the plane.  
>"Hey. What's wrong?"<br>"Just not feeling too good."  
>"How come."<br>"Er… Late night, if you get my drift."  
>"Ah. Luckily Spence and I actually fell asleep," She chuckled.<p>

"I thought you should be the first to know that we are expecting a baby," she said under her breath, after being silent for a while.  
>"Congrats!" JJ grinned at her best friend, giving her a hug. "You'll be a great mother."<br>"I would hope so," She giggled.  
>"Does Hotch know?"<br>"Mhm. I thought he was going to pass out… But he didn't."  
>"Disappointing. He always seems to be in control."<br>Emily snickered, looking over at him. "Right. You should see him in-"  
>"La la la, I can't hear you." JJ stuck her fingers in her ears. Em smirked, punching her arm playfully.<br>"Knock it off."  
>"What does Jack think about it?" JJ smiled.<br>"He is beyond thrilled. He told Hotch "now I can have TWO little brothers!" He was running around all day. He couldn't wait to tell Henry."  
>"Aww, how cute." JJ smiled, stretching. "Whenever we get home, Jack can come spend the night. Henry gets lonely sometimes."<br>"So give him a little brother," Em teased.  
>"Working on it," JJ laughed.<br>"Is he still having his nightmares?"  
>"Not as much."<br>"What were they?"  
>"He never really told us, but from what we can gather we all just disappeared and he couldn't find us."<br>"Strange. How is he handling Reid living with you now?"  
>"Oh, he is thrilled. He adores Spence. We explained to him a few days ago that Spence wasn't his real dad and he said I know, but this is MY daddy and gave him a big hug. They do everything together."<br>"Aww, that is cute! I never would've imagined Reid would be so good with children. Nor did I imagine you two would end up married," She giggled.  
>"Me either. Em, go take a nap," JJ laughed as Emily yawned for what had to be the 20th time.<br>"Alright," She chuckled and went to lay down.

Reid layed slumped against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. A book laid opened on the table, his shoes abandoned. JJ smiled before stretching out on his lap, closing her eyes as well. Reid smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her cheek.  
>"Go back to sleep."<br>"I am. You should too."  
>"Please do," Morgan pretended to gag, blinking sleepily. Garcia sat next to him, her head against his shoulder. Hotch had decided to bring her along due to the urgency of the case.<br>"Be nice to JJ." Garcia smiled.  
>"I'm being double teamed."<br>"Seems like it," Rossi smiled.  
>"I am going to sleep," Garcia flipped her laptop closed and laid her head in Morgan's lap. He stroked her hair, his eyes drooping.<br>"I think we can all agree an early emergency call on Saturday morning isn't our favorite thing," Rossi said.  
>"Blame Hotch."<br>"Shut up," Emily grumbled. "I was the first to get woken up."  
>"Oh admit it, you were never asleep."<br>"Morgan," Emily opened one eye to glare at him.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Let's try to rest. We touch down in 30 minutes."  
>_<p>

"Come on babygirl, get up." Morgan pressed a kiss to Garcia's lips.  
>"No, Go away."<br>"Afraid I can't do that."  
>"Yes you can. Why did I agree to come along?" She groaned and sat up, grabbing her stuff.<br>"Because you're in love with me. Then again, who doesn't love me?"  
>"Me," Rossi, JJ and Spencer all echoed.<br>"That hurts," Morgan gave them his best puppy dog eyes.  
>"You know we are just kidding."<br>"I get to wake the love birds up," He smirked at Em and Hotch. He grabbed a cold water bottle, walking over and unscrewing the cap.  
>"Morgan, don't make me fire you," Hotch said without opening his eyes.<br>"What? I was just going to offer you some water."  
>"Morgan…you are Morgan."<br>"Well, you DO have a point." He chuckled and grabbed his bag, heading off the plane.  
>"Em, wake up." Hotch kissed her lightly.<br>"It's bad enough hearing that once a day," She groaned before getting up.  
>_<p>

"Hello, I'm Captain Rich Mullen." He shook hands with Hotch.  
>"Aaron Hotchner, this is my team. David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jearue, Penelope Garcia and Emily Hotchner."<br>Em flashed him a smile as he caught her eyes.  
>"Glad you could come. We need some serious help. This way please."<br>He led them to a small conference room that had crime scene photos on the wall. "Oh my," JJ frowned at the countless victims spread across the board.  
>"Yeah. Twenty in two weeks."<br>"That's almost two people a day," Morgan frowned. "What's the deal?"  
>"He strikes early in the morning or late at night. So far they have all been students at the college down the road."<br>"TCU. Good school," Reid commented.  
>"Students walk and ride their bikes to and from. Classes start around 9ish and the last class ends about 4ish. They have been killed on quieter streets where there isn't much traffic."<br>"Anything else we should know?"  
>"Classes will resume Monday."<br>"Damn, are they crazy? That gives us less than 42 hours to catch this guy. If they resume classes, there will be more bodies!" Morgan frowned at the police officer, who just shrugged.  
>"Maybe they are. It's not my call."<br>"Alright, well thank you." Hotch shook hands with him before he left. "Alright team, let's figure out what this guy is up to."  
>"The crime scenes are all very organized; they are away from any potential witnesses, surveillance cameras and busy streets. There is a lot of blood and multiple wounds," Reid said as he thumbed through reports. "The thing that kills them is a point blank shot to the forehead, but all these cuts and stab wounds are made before then."<br>"So he is torturing them. Why? What would a bunch of college kids mean to him?"  
>"Who knows. There is a reason though. And it is our job to find it." Hotch paced, frowning in concentration.<br>"Reid, JJ, go to the last crime scene, see what you can pick up there. Morgan, Em, take the families, see what they know. Rossi, your with me. We need to interview the security at the school and some teachers. Garcia, run a back ground check on the victims. Find out if they knew each other, what classes they had together, where they ate lunch. I want to know them better than they know themselves."  
>"On it sir."<br>"Good luck to you all."

Everyone began filing out but Em gave Hotch a hug. "Stay safe," she said giving her a hug.  
>"Of course. I'm superman," He teased, kissing her lightly.<br>"Whatever. Just stay out of trouble."  
>_<p>

"This guy is a monster," JJ swallowed, wanting to crawl in a hole and hide. It was once of the bloodiest crime scenes she had ever seen.  
>"We will get him," Spencer frowned, squatting down where the body had been. He scanned the area then stood up, looking around. "So how does he do it?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"You're a girl JJ, don't you notice when someone is watching you or following you?"<br>"Of course. It's a natural instinct."  
>"So how does he do it? If the victims know they are being followed, why don't they call for help? He either knows them or is ambushing them," Spencer frowned.<p>

JJ looked around her, blocking everything else from her mind. "If I wanted to ambush someone…" She scanned the nearby tree line, then noticed the lone bush near the path. "Spence, what kind of bush is that?" JJ frowned. "It doesn't look like the others."  
>"Hmm, that is an Amphora bush. They aren't native to the area."<br>"That's what I thought. It looks out of place." JJ walked over and squatted down. "Spence, look at this." She pointed to the mound of dirt around the base of the bush.  
>"This was recently planted. That explains how he is hiding… Hotch?" Reid said into his phone.<br>"Our guy is used a shrub to ambush this first victim. Planted it. So these are pre-meditated, not just random killings. We are heading to the other crime scenes to see if the same bush is there."  
>"Ok, I'll tell everyone else."<br>"Alright."  
>"And Reid?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Good job."<br>_

The team sat at around the conference table, exhausted and in need of rest. But there was business to take care off.  
>"So what did we find out?" Hotch ran a hand through his hair.<br>"All the students had two of the same classes. A few of them were close friends, the others just knew each other from school. The classes were Botany and Earth Science."  
>"Ok, Well JJ and I found a bush that had been planted along the road at each of the crime scenes. So that ties the killer to one of the two classes. Something had to make this guy snap. Garcia, how many teachers do Earth Science and Botany?"<br>"I've looked it up this morning. Only 2 teach both classes. A Mr. Ralph Sanders and a Ms. Lauren Rejos."  
>"I know it's late but…"<br>"I'll go talk to them," Rossi grabbed his keys.  
>"I'll tag along." Morgan followed him out there door and everyone else sighed.<br>"We need to find the link between them. Who is this guy and why did he kill them."  
>_<p>

Sunday turned into an early morning for the team. Everyone was at the police station by 10, heavy lidded and half asleep.

"Good morning," Garcia said, giddier than normal.  
>"Would you settle down," Morgan grumbled, flopping into a chair.<br>"Uh oh. Sounds like Morgan has a stick up his butt this morning."  
>"She stole my coffee. After drinking hers."<br>"Garcia, you should know better than to steal a man's coffee," Rossi frowned but winked at her.  
>"Guess I will never learned."<br>"Where is JJ?"  
>"What, you're not worried about Reid?"<br>"He will be with JJ," Morgan chuckled.  
>"We are here," JJ ran through the door, throwing her hair into a loose pony tail. "Sorry we are late," Reid sat down, taking a sip of his coffee.<br>"Henry called and I got caught up on the phone. Jack says hi, by the way," JJ smiled and stretched.  
>"So what do we have today?"<br>"JJ is giving a press conference, then we have to try to find this guy. We have our profile and our connection. The teacher said several students have dropped out of the class, 4 willingly, 2 by force. Garcia is running the check…"  
>"Now," She chimed in with a grin, typing away.<br>"And once she is done, we go to interview these people. Let's get to it."

JJ went to give the press a profile while Garcia frowned in concentration, scanning the screen closely. "Hotch, I've got something!""What?"  
>"Only 2 of the people still live here. The other's live in different states and both have checking alibis. The 2 people that live here, there is NOTHING on them in the last month. No credit card bills, emails, texts, calls. Nothing."<br>"What are the chances two drop out would suddenly fall off the grid?""Do we have an address?"  
>"Running it now… yes! Both live in an local apartment. I'll text you the address."<br>"Let's go. Morgan, get a swat team to the location."  
>_<p>

"FBI, open up!" Prentiss banged on the door, her weapon drawn.  
>When no one answered, Morgan kicked the door in and the team flooded the apartment.<br>"Clear," Morgan said with a frown. "Damn, these guys got away."  
>"If they are sticking to pattern, then they are out setting up. We have less than 12 hours," Reid frowned."Garcia, what do these two guys do for a living?"<br>"One works at wal mart, the other at a gas station… But wait. Gregory Forman used to work for a nursery on the south side of town. He was fired last month… Oh my. Guess who owns the store?"  
>"Ralph Sanders?" Reid guessed, reading the business card as he picked it up.<br>"Yeah. That's how they get the plants! Sanders wouldn't think twice about helping him, they were two of his favorite students until they dropped out.""We have to get to that nursery NOW. What's the address Garcia."  
>"Already sent it over."<br>_

"FBI, put your hands where I can see them!" Morgan shouted at the two men sitting in the car."Oh my. The police," Forman put on a mocking face. "Just like in the video games."  
>"Oh my. What should we do?" Mack Prosade rolled his eyes. Morgan got a sinking feeling and tensed up as Mack laid his hand on the horn.<br>"How about we go down with glory?"  
>"Get away from the car, now!" Morgan yelled and ran towards the cover of the police barricade. He dove for cover as the car exploded, landing with a thud.<br>"Morgan!" JJ and Em raced over as Reid called for the paramedics. Hotch ran over, squatting beside him.  
>"Morgan?"<br>A chill settled in the air as Morgan remained silent, lying face down. He didn't move and had several pieces of glass sticking out of his back.  
>"Morgan?" Garcia choked out, covering her mouth with her hand. "No. no, no, no, no no!"<br>"Pen," JJ tried to hug her but she pulled away, racing to Morgan's side.  
>"Come on baby, wake up. Don't just leave me like this," She cried in near hysteria. "I'll never drink your coffee again. I promise. Just please, wake up."<br>"Easy babygirl," Morgan mumbled with a cough, rolling over with a groan.  
>"Thank god," JJ let out a whoosh of air, falling against Spencer's chest with a groan."Don't do that to us," Em frowned at him as Hotch pulled her into a hug.<br>"You're in trouble. So much trouble. You scared me half to death!" Garcia frowned at him, resisting the temptation to hit him. Morgan flinched, half smiling.  
>"It'll never happen again."<br>"It'd better not! Now hold still," She frowned, looking at his back. "Your hurt."  
>"Just a little glass. I'll be fine."<br>"I know. Apparently you're indestructible."  
>_<p>

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry grinned, tackling his parents in a hug. "I missed you!"  
>"I missed you too!" JJ grinned, tickling his sides. "Did you have fun with ?"<br>"Yeah! And guess what?"  
>"What?" JJ smiled."Me and Jack built an awesome fort!"<br>"Cool!"  
>"Daddy?"<br>"Hey buddy," Spencer pulled him into a hug. "What's the matter?"  
>"You look sad," Henry laid his forehead against Spencer's.<br>"Just a long day," Spencer smiled and gave him a kiss before blowing on his belly. "Rawr."  
>"Stop it," Henry giggled."Let's go home."<br>"Home," Spencer said in relief.  
>_<p>

**Fin :3 **


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

**So this chapter is kinda of short, but I liked it. Different from what I've wrote before. Put the original case that was going to be in this chapter behind. It will come up later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM, but I do own Kyle :3**

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings **

The team pulled up in front of a run-down house. The windows were shattered and boarded up, the screen door hung lose on its hinges. JJ wrinkled her nose at the foul smell that surrounded the place before drawing her gun.  
>"There is a little boy in there, watch where you fire," Hotch warned the team before Morgan kicked down the door.<br>"Ahh!" Their unsub rushed Morgan with a knife, but Morgan was quicker.  
>Two shots and the unsub dropped to the floor, dead.<br>"Fan out. Find the boy."

"Hi there," Emily squatted down in front of the 4 year old boy, who was curled up in the corner. His brown hair was matted and he had blood smeared on his cheek. "I'm Emily. We are the good guys. Are you ok?"  
>He starred at her with wide blue eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "I want my mommy."<br>"Ok, You have to come with me though, ok?" She offered him a hand, smiling.  
>"Okay." He let her pick him up and she carried him from the house, past the dead body of his kidnapper.<br>"Hotch, we have him," She murmured into her mic, patting the boys back. "Anything on his mother yet?"  
>"Not yet. But Reid and Rossi are checking on a lead. Can you and JJ-"<br>"Of course Hotch."

JJ and Em sat with the little boy at the police station, trying to keep him happy. Jack and Henry were there as well, playing in the corner of the conference room. The team had been called in on short notice and no one had been able to watch them, so they came along.

A string of killings had broken out in a small town, all targeting families. When the police had begun closing in on the killer, he had kidnapped a family of three and separated them. He had let slip the location of the little boy, but when he tried to kill Hotch he had been shot. Now the team was racing against the clock to find the boy's mother and older brother.

"C-can I play?" Kyle looked over to Jack and Henry.  
>"Sure," Jack grinned. "I'm Jack, he is Henry. What's your name?"<br>"K-kyle."  
>"Cool. How old are you?"<br>"Four."  
>"Henry is five. I'm 8. Come on, you can help us build a rocket ship."<br>JJ smiled as she watched them, as did Em. "I'm glad they came along now. He needs a friend."  
>"He needs his mom," Em sighed.<br>"We will find her."  
>"Are you boys hungry?"<br>"Yeah," The chimed in.

"OK, what for?" JJ smiled and crotched down in front of them.

"McDonalds!"  
>"Ok, what do y'all want?"<br>"Burger," Em winked at Jack. "No mustard, only pickles, cheese and mustard."

"Chicken," JJ answered for Henry, laughing. "Kids meal, make sure they give you a boys toy."  
>"Mom," They both said at the same time, sighing.<br>The women giggled before turning to Kyle. "What about you buddy?"  
>"Nuggets," He said bashfully, half hiding behind a toy.<br>JJ smiled and ruffled his hair, standing up. "Okay. I'll be back soon. Y'all behave for Emily ok?"  
>"Okay."<p>

"Hotch, please tell me you have something?" JJ sighed as she waited in the drive thru.

"Not yet. But there was no little brother. The unsub was trying to buy himself time. Garcia ran the name and nothing came up. Dad died before Kyle was born. Mother has no other family. It's just the two."

"What are we supposed to do with him? Henry and Jack are playing with him right now and I am buying them something to eat, but he keeps asking where his mom is at."

"I don't know JJ, We are doing all we can."  
>"I know Hotch. I just want this to end."<p>

"Here we go boy's." JJ passed out the food, smiling.  
>"Thanks," Jack grinned.<br>"Thank you mommy," Henry gave her a hug.  
>Kyle just half smiled at sat down by himself, picking at his food.<br>"You miss your mommy?" JJ sat down beside the boy, stroking his hair.  
>"Yes," His lip quivered.<br>"We are trying to find her big guy. Listen, we are about to go to the hotel. Jack and Henry will be there. Do you want to go with us?"  
>"I scared," His lip quivered again as JJ picked him up, patting his back.<br>"Shh, it's ok baby." She kissed his head as Em hugged Jack, just wanting to keep him close.

"Sleepy," Kyle murmured, closing his eyes.

"Let's go boys."

Two days later the team had reports of another killing, but this time the family size had went from 4 to 2. It had the team baffled because the killings were identical to the ones their dead unsub had committed, except the number of victims had dropped.

"Did we get the wrong guy Hotch? Was this kidnapping unrelated?"  
>"No. He was definitely the right guy. He had all the evidence he needed in his apartment."<br>"What are we dealing with then? A copycat?"  
>"A partner!" Reid got up, walking to the board. "Look at this. The cuts on the parent's necks are different from the children; more ragged and rage filled. The one of the children's are softer, more precise. I don't see how we missed this before. We kept wondering how he managed to take out whole families, but there were two of them."<br>"Which means Lauren Scott could still be alive. We have to do a whole other profile on this guy's partner."  
>"Good work Reid. That's why the victim number dropped, he could no longer control that many people. To many chances for someone to see him and get away."<br>"These guys have been killing twice a week. We have approximately two days to find this guy before he kills again. He is going to be shaken, he will slip up somewhere. Morgan, Em, Reid; go to the last crime scene. Make sure the police haven't over looked anything. JJ, can you talk to Kyle? Try to help him remember, see if he ever saw the other guy. Chances are he did."  
>"He is scared Hotch," JJ sighed.<br>"I know, but this is our last shot at finding his mother. Even if she is dead, we need to be able to give him closure."  
>"Alright, I'll get on it."<br>"Rossi, you're with me. We need to go to where Kyle was being held and look again. We have missed something. Something should have pointed to a partner, we just weren't looking for it."  
>"What about me sir?" Garcia fired up her laptop.<br>"I want you to get into William Hank's person life. Find out everything there is to know about him. These guy's had to meet somewhere and I want to know where. Who is his partner, what has he been doing."  
>"Yes sir!"<p>

"So what exactly are we looking for Hotch?" Rossi thumbed through books.  
>"Anything about his personal life. Something that isn't his. There has to be something here. These two were communicating somehow."<br>Rossi nodded before going through drawers, scanning the different clothing. It consisted of Jeans and T-shirts, all worn and wrinkled. He opened the closet, brushing aside leather jackets and hoodies.  
>"Hotch, I've got something." Rossi moved aside the front row of clothes to reveal a rack containing a different style. Suit jackets and pressed collared shirts hung in the back, ties neatly folded over a hanger.<br>"Interesting."  
>"William was a 22 year old. The clothing has all been consistent with his age and style. But these are older, more sophisticated clothes. We need to get these to a lab and see if they can't pull any DNA off of them."<br>"We will get them when we leave. Let's see if he has anything else here. The clothes mean he stayed once in a while. We need to take sheets and pillow cases too… This is Aaron Hotchner, I need an Evidence collection team at William Hank's house. Ok, thank you." Hotch hung up, going into the bathroom.  
>"Yuck." Hotch moved used toilet paper out of the way with his toe before opening the moldy shower curtain. "Rossi, I've got something. Look at this."<br>Hotch put on some gloves before picking up two different shampoo bottles; axe and old spice.  
>"That confirms the age difference. Old Spice and Axe generally don't mix."<p>

"That's what I was thinking. We need to take the razors on the sink as well. Get two different sets of DNA established." Hotch flipped open his phone, dialing Reid's number. "Any luck?"  
>"Yeah, this is definitely the partner. Same ragged cuts. We have a bloody footprint, I think it's size 11."<br>"Alright, keep at it."  
>"We are." Reid hung up, turning the Morgan, who was examining the back door.<br>"This is where he came in. The mom was found in the kitchen, cooking dinner. The daughter was upstairs on the computer, listening to music. Em?"  
>"Got it." She stood at the counter, laying her palms on the counter.<br>"So I jump the fence and kill the dog before he can make a sound. I come to the back door and find it's locked. Then what? How do I get this door unlocked?" Morgan frowned before stepping outside.  
>"They found a key discarded about a mile down the road that went to this house."<br>"So how did he get the key?" Morgan frowned.  
>"Look at this, the dirt is disturbed around the back door mat. I bet the key was under the mat. He looked, got lucky and unlocked the door. "<br>Reid went upstairs, waiting for Morgan's que.  
>"Ready Reid," Morgan called before going to the back door and slowly walking inside. "So I open the door, but you don't notice. I come up behind you, clamp a hand over your mouth and cut your throat." Morgan walked through the motions with Em. "Now let's say you scream," Em did her best to yell with Morgan's hand clamped over her mouth. "But the daughter doesn't hear, she has no clue what happened. So I go upstairs."<br>"The daughter's door was cracked, but her music was on and she was online. I didn't hear Em scream." Reid said, standing where the computer had once been.  
>"So I open the door and you somehow notice." Morgan looked at the broken laptop that laid on the floor and the desk chair that had been knocked over. "You try to get away, but only make it to the window. I kill you, then leave through the back door again, stepping in the mother's blood."<br>"What made her see him?" Emily frowned, scanning the room. "The only mirror is behind her."  
>"I have a hunch…Garcia?" Reid asked into his phone.<br>"Yes your smartness?"  
>"If I give you the I.P address on Kyleigh's computer, can you find out what site she was on before she was killed?"<br>"Do you have to ask?"  
>"No," Reid chuckled, waiting for an answer.<br>"She was on a chat room site, video chatting with someone. The site randomly matches you up to someone and then you talk for a while."  
>"That's what I thought. So the webcam was on and she saw him come in behind her. Garcia, can you find out who she was chatting with? We need to get to their camera. Things like this happen as pranks all the time, the person watching wouldn't know the difference. And is there a way to view the video feed that the computer had?"<br>"I'm on it. I'll call you back as soon as I have something."  
>"Thanks." <p>

"Hey Kyle, how are you feeling?" JJ sat across from the little boy as he colored in a book.  
>"I miss my mommy."<br>"I know," JJ resisted the temptation to pull him into a hug. "Do you want to help us find her?"  
>"Yeah," He watched her with big blue eyes.<br>"Ok, what were you dong before the bad men came."

"Colowing."  
>"What were you coloring?"<br>"A pitcher for my mommy."

"Did you hear your mommy scream?"  
>"No." He began coloring again.<br>"Do you remember what happened?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"Was it just one bad guy?"  
>"No." He held up two fingers before turning his attention back to the book.<p>

"Very good. Do you remember what one looked like?"  
>Kyle grabbed his colors and drew a crooked stick figure. He colored it yellow and gave it brown spikey hair, then used a green marker to give it eyes. He drew a red slash over the right cheek, then put a frown on it.<br>"That's what he looked like."  
>"Yes," He said shyly.<br>"Is this the other bad guy?" She showed him a picture of Hank.  
>"Yes," His lip quivered and she sighed.<br>"Alright. You did very good Kyle!" She handed him a cookie. "Eat that and let me go show this to , then we can go back to the hotel and you can play with the boys."  
>"Okay."<br>"Garcia," JJ laid the picture on her desk.  
>"What's this?"<br>"Our other unsub. Kyle drew it."  
>"Ok. I'll see what I can do. But don't except a ton of results."<br>"I know. Thanks."  
>"How are you holding up with the kids?"<br>"Just fine actually. He gets along with Jack and Henry, so they've been helping me with him. I think I am going to take them swimming at the hotel pool. There is nothing for me to do here and Kyle needs a distraction."  
>"Sounds good for me. If anything come's up I'll handle it."<br>"Thanks Garcia."

JJ sat by the edge of the pool, letting her feet soak in the water. Kyle splashed with Henry on the steps, while Jack did various flips off the diving board. She kept a watchful eye on them, but decided not to get wet incase anything came up.  
>"Aunt JJ, Watch this!" Jack did a backflip off the board, landing with a large splash of water.<br>"Cool!" JJ grinned when his head popped back above the water. He swam over, sitting on the steps beside Henry.  
>"JJ?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Are you going to have more kids?"<br>"I would hope so," JJ smiled. She had always wanted a big family, but everything had been so hectic lately.  
>"Ok, good."<br>"Why?" She smiled at him, ruffling his wet hair.  
>"Just wondering. Mom's having a boy… I hope."<br>JJ laughed, shaking her head. "You don't want a little sister?"  
>"Not yet," Jack wrinkled his nose. "Matthew says his little sister is super annoying."<br>JJ laughed again, winking at him. "You need to be annoyed sometimes, dork."  
>He grinned at her before splashing water at her and diving back into the pool. Kyle crawled out of the water, rubbing his eyes, before sitting beside JJ. He laid his head in her lap, closing his eyes.<p>

"Sleep little guy?"  
>He nodded, curling into a ball.<br>"Thought so. I'll take you upstairs for a nap. Jack, Henry, 30 more minutes, then you need to come up."  
>"Ok!"<br>JJ picked Kyle up and went towards the elevator, rubbing the little boy's back. She couldn't imagine how the little boy felt, let alone his mother. Would she ever know her son was safe?

She frowned as she reached her and Reid's hotel room, the door half open. Her hand dropped to her hip, only to remember she left her gun in the hotel room vault. She tightened her grip on Kyle before entering the room, flipping on a light. After looking around, she went into the bathroom, giving the boy a quick bath before tucking him into bed.  
>"Take a nap bud."<br>"No one is napping."  
>JJ froze, the hair on her neck standing. She turned to punch the guy, but before she could he whipped out a gun.<br>"Don't move. Or you and the boy die."  
>"What do you want?" JJ frowned at him, hiding all traces of fear. She knew the guy had an ego bigger than Virginia, fed off fear and didn't like to be stood up to.<p>

"The boy. And the body of my partner."  
>"Not going to happen. Kyle is just trying to nap." She studied the man's face. He had brown hair than was spiked in a neat fashion, his blue eyes cold as stone. He had an angry red scare across his right eye, was around 6'3, and very built. JJ studied him more closely, a cold feeling sinking over her.<br>"The boy is coming with me."  
>"<em>Kyle,<em>" She emphasized the name, realizing why he was avoiding it, "Is going nowhere."  
>"Are you an idiot lady? Step aside."<br>"Not likely."  
>JJ saw Jack poke his head around the corner and the boy's eyes widened.<p>

"Go," JJ mouthed when the man wasn't looking. Jack nodded and slipped away from the door, running towards the front counter.  
>"What was that?" The man whirled around.<br>"Nothing?" JJ frowned at him.  
>"Ma'am! I have an emergancy!" Jack ran up to the counter.<br>"What is it?"  
>"My aunt, she-"<br>"Jack?"  
>"Dad! Your other guy is in JJ's room. He has her and Kyle!"<br>"Go get Morgan and Spencer, they are in the parking lot." Hotch raced towards the elevator, shoving people aside as gently as possible.

".move." The man's voice dropped to an even lower, angrier tone.  
>"And I said no. You're not taking him."<br>"Whatever," He shoved JJ into the dresser, where she hit her head with a solid crack. "Come here kid."  
>"No! No no no no!" Kyle bit his shoulder, kicking and screaming.<br>"Let him go!" JJ struggled to get up, but he shoved her aside again, heading for the door.  
>"Freeze! FBI. Drop your weapon and put the boy down."<br>"You won't shoot me. Not while I have the kid."  
>"Don't do this. You don't have the right to take him!"<br>"YES.. His scum bag mother walked out of me! She my partner! She tore my family apart! Then she went and killed herself, all because I told her I was taking the boy. It's not fair. It was all her fault!" He screamed at them, pointing the gun at Hotch.  
>"I'm giving you one last chance."<br>"Don't do this in front of your son," Em came up behind Hotch. "Is this how you want him to remember you?"  
>"Daddy?" Kyle blinked, confused. "You're a bad guy?"<br>"No, I'm a good guy. I'm trying to protect you."  
>"You're a bad guy," Kyle sniffed, starting to cry.<br>JJ saw her chance and ran at the man, knocking the gun from his hand. It skidded across the floor and Morgan kicked the man's legs, dropping him to the floor. JJ grabbed Kyle, carrying him aside.  
>"Shh, it's ok Kyle, shh." She rubbed his back, trying to comfort the sobbing boy.<p>

"You're under arrest for Murder, Assault of an officer and kidnapping." Morgan yanked him off his feet, taking him away.  
>_<p>

"So now what Hotch?" JJ asked as she entered Hotch and Emily's room.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"What happens to Kyle?"  
>"That's what I've been wondering," Em sighed.<p>

"I guess he will go into foster care. Apparently his mother is dead and his dad is now in jail."

"That's not right. With the past he has, he will be bounced all over the place. He is going to be fragile for a while. You know that Hotch."  
>"Jack was the same age when Haley died and you know he had a hard time understanding," Em laid a hand on Hotch's hand.<br>"Then what do you two propose?"

"JJ and I were talking…"  
>"Of course," Hotch chuckled.<br>"And Reid, and they were wondering, why don't they adopt him? They know what he needs, they can take care of him."  
>"I want to Hotch. He is a sweet little boy, he is just going to need time. And we can give it to him. He is already friends with Jack and Henry, I think it'd be good for him."<br>"You two know we can't take in every child we come across. There would never be enough room."  
>"I know that Hotch. But I want to do this. He needs help."<br>"I guess it's up to him, JJ."  
>"Thanks Hotch."<p>

"Hey Kyle, can we talk?" JJ sat the little boy in her lap.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Would you like to come home with us?"  
>"Mommy's not coming home?"<br>"No, Sweetie, she's not."  
>"I don't want to go to daddy," He sniffed, his lip quivering.<br>"Shh, you don't have to sugar. We will keep you safe."  
>"I-I can home with Henry?"<br>"If you want."  
>"Please?" He asked, curling against JJ's chest.<br>"Sure. "  
>"Thank you."<br>"Come on, let's get ready to go."  
>_<p>

The team all filed into the plane, the boys all crashing onto the couch. JJ put a movie on for them before sitting in Reid's lap, kissing him deeply. "I barely saw you week."  
>"I know," He chuckled, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, JJ."<br>"I love you too," She smiled at him.  
>"I'm beyond ready to be home," Em groaned as she stretched out, laying her head in Hotch's lap.<br>"Me too," He kissed her forehead. "Tired of always going."  
>"Whine whine whine," Morgan teased as he nudged Garcia. "You don't see us whining."<br>"Because some of us want to sleep," She hit him lightly.  
>"Okay," he shook his head and chuckled.<p>

JJ sighed as the plane took off, flying towards home, and a new life.

**Well, there it is. Might expand it a bit later. Been riding a horse all morning, so this chapter was typed fairly quickly. Please excuse all spelling errors.**


	7. Chapter 7: Case Baby

**Time for another case :3 I'm tired and slightly irritated right now, so I might have to go back and fix this chapter. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is my FAVORITE series ever, so I figured it'd be a good book for the kids. I know the first page of the book by heart, so that's the page I am using. The case is going to be fairly short, this chapter is more about Em having her baby. But I needed the case to put my ideas into play.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, or Percy Jackson…Oh how I wish I owned both :3**

"I have to go work the case now mommy," Jack ran upstairs, away from Foyet.  
>"Oh no you don't." Foyet turned to shoot Haley, but now Prentiss stood in her place. Foyet shot her point blank before racing after the boy. Hotch banged on the locked door, trying to figure out why it wouldn't break. He screamed in anger and fear, lashing out with his foot. The door slammed open and he raced up the stairs, knowing he had to get to his son.<br>As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a terrified scream and his son started to sob. He rounded the corner to find Foyet standing over Jack, a bloody knife in his hand. He had stabbed Jack in the stomach and now the boy was sobbing.  
>"Save me daddy."<br>"Yeah, save me daddy," Foyet mocked.  
>"Let him go!"<br>"Your too late." Foyet laughed manically before arcing the knife downward.

Hotch jerked awake, his body covered in sweat. His heart was racing, his eyes wild. He tried to steady his breathing, but it came out in ragged breaths.  
>"Hotch?" Em sat up sleepily, frowning at her husband. "What's wrong?"<br>He just shook his head, his bravado finally cracking. A few tears trickled down his cheek before he sucked in a choppy breath.  
>"Hotch," Em sighed, wrapping him in a hug, lying her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"<br>"Dream. Nightmare," He took another deep breath.  
>"Want to talk about it?" She rubbed his back, holding him close.<br>"Foyet…That day. Except he got Jack. And Haley wasn't there. It was you," He raked a hand through his hair, distraught.  
>"It's ok. That can't happen now. You know that. Nothing is going to happen to us."<br>He just nodded, laying back lifelessly.  
>"I love you," Emily said softly, lying down beside him, lying her head on his chest.<br>"I love you too," Hotch said after a while, his breathing now normal. "I'm sorry."  
>"There's nothing to be sorry for. I believe you once told me we all have a ghost that haunts us. Sometimes I still wake up thinking Doyle will be there. But then I look at you and Jack and realize that is in the past. I tell myself that he can't hurt me anymore unless I let him. And then I chose not to let him."<br>"Em?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I love you," He pulled her onto his chest, wrapping her in a secure hug. "Thanks," He murmured. "I get what you're saying."  
>"I love you too," She smiled. "And your welcome."<br>"Go back to sleep. I'll be right back."  
>Hotch got up, pulling on the jeans he had left on the floor. He walked down the hall to Jack's room, cracking the door. The 8 year old was fast asleep, the tv playing quietly in the corner. His blankets were on the floor and he was half laying off the bed. Hotch smiled, picking his son up before lying him back on the bed. He covered him up and flipped the tv off, before kissing his forehead.<br>Em watched him from the door way and smiled when he turned around. "You're an amazing father." She gave him a hug.  
>"I guess."<br>"I'm serious Hotch."  
>"Thanks. For the record, You're a great mom. I didn't think he would ever call anyone mom again. He feels safe with you and he really does love you. We both do."<br>"I love you too. Both of you."  
>"We should go back to sleep. It's nearly 3 am."<br>"I guess," She copied him with a smile before lying back down. He laid down beside her, placing a hand on her bulging stomach.  
>"Soon," He said with a yawn before drifting off.<p>

"Good morning," JJ spun her office chair around with a grin.  
>"Someone's in a good mood," Morgan yawned, flopping into his chair. Spencer just chuckled, keeping his mouth shut.<br>"A very good mood," JJ smiled, spinning again.  
>"Are you high?" Prentiss giggled then groaned when she sat down.<br>"You shouldn't be here," JJ frowned at the very pregnant woman.  
>"I tried to tell her that," Hotch stood behind her chair.<br>"Enough about me, Let's worry about why JJ is so giddy. And why Spencer has that ridiculous grin on his face."  
>"Hey," Spencer stuck his lower lip out, pretending to pout.<br>"Something is definitely up. Maybe they smoked weed together?"  
>"JJ doesn't smoke," Garcia said as she walked by, waving to the team.<br>"She has to escape to the nerd cave," Morgan called loud enough for her to hear. She just laughed, closing the door to her lab.  
>"So what gives?" Prentiss studied her friend closely.<br>"Well," JJ grinned at Spencer, "we are expecting a baby."  
>"Knew it," Garcia popped up on the nearest computer monitor, which just happened to be behind Morgan.<br>"Geez woman! Don't do that!" Morgan jumped.  
>"Sorry love. But I knew it. You can't hide anything from the all-knowing Garcia." She laughed.<br>"Congrats!" Em tried to get up to give her a hug, but JJ went to her instead.  
>"Thanks, but go home Em."<br>"Nope."  
>"We have a case," Rossi frowned as he came into the bullpen, heading straight towards the conference room.<br>"Uh oh." Morgan got up, Reid following. JJ walked over to Em and pushed her down in the chair.  
>"Sit!" She rolled the chair towards the conference room with a smirk.<br>"I'm NOT a baby," Em glared at her.  
>"Just a pregnant woman. Don't push it."<br>"Comes from the woman who denied going into labor for nearly a whole day."  
>"That's not relevant," JJ sighed.<br>"Reid's rubbing off on you," Em teased, smiling at her friend. "Thanks for caring though." 

"We have been requested in Sanford, North Carolina. An outbreak of killings has begun and the victim count is steadily climbing. Victims range in age, race and appearance. The lack of any connections has the police baffled, and more bodies are turning up every day."  
>"Then we need to get there."<br>"I'll brief you more on the plane. Wheels up in two hours. JJ, Em, bring the kids along. Garcia is coming with us, but Prentiss is NOT going into the field," Rossi gave her a stern look. "So she can keep an eye on them. JJ can help."  
>"But Rossi, I-"<br>"Your pregnant."  
>"Fine," She grumbled, making Hotch chuckle.<br>"Let's get moving."  
>_<p>

"Nine, Five, four, and soon to be one. We are going to have llloonngg teenager years," Em groaned.  
>"Don't forget mine. That's another 7 years," JJ laughed, grabbing her son's clothes and folding them into a suit case.<br>"Don't remind me," Em laughed. "How is Reid handling it?"  
>"He is thrilled, but worries far too much."<br>"Hotch worries all the time, but he tries to hide it. He has been having nightmares the last few months."  
>"About?"<br>"Different things. He finally cracked last night. I've never seen him cry before JJ, besides after Haley was killed. I talked to him and he decided not to let the dreams control him anymore."  
>"What was the dream? Sounds serious."<br>"Basically the events that happened the day Foyet killed Haley. Except I was in her place, and he got Jack."  
>"Oh, wow." JJ sighed.<br>"He is ok now, I think. He went and tucked Jack in, made sure he was ok, then just went back to sleep. You want to know something?"  
>"Hmm?" JJ smiled, folding the last few articles of clothing.<br>"I never saw any of this happening to me. I never thought I'd get this lucky. I have an amazing husband and son, Another on the way. If you would've asked me a few years ago if I would be married to Hotch, I would have laughed at you. Now… I just can't see my life any other way."  
>"I know how you feel. I always liked Reid… But I never saw us like this. I always imagined it would be one of those forbidden romance type of things. Then Will came along, and I think I turned to him for an escape. When I got pregnant, I realized I had made a mistake running from my problems, but I wanted Henry more than anything in the world. When I tried to tell Will all this…He said he couldn't take it. Walked out the next day. Said I would be the worst mom there was for making our son suffer… Henry has no desire to see his father. Will used to call, but Henry won't talk to him. I've tried to get him to talk to Will. It shouldn't be like this. But it is. I feel like I've gone wrong somewhere, but yet everything feels just right."<br>"Because everything is right Jayje," Em gave her a hug. "For both of us." Em glared as her phone started buzzing again.  
>"Guess we'd better get going," JJ laughed, grabbing the suitcases and heading downstairs.<p>

"Mommy," Kyle crawled into JJ's lap before lying his head against Spencer's shoulder.  
>"What's the matter bud?"<br>"I don't feel good."  
>"Happens every time we get on a plane," Reid sighed, stroking the boys hair.<br>"Dad?"  
>"Yeah?" Spencer smiled.<br>"Can you read me a story?"  
>"Sure," he ruffled Kyle's hair. "What story?"<br>"Percy Jackson!" Henry, Kyle and Jack all called out at once.  
>"Woah, easy guys," Spencer laughed. "Who has the book?"<br>"I do!"  
>"Ok, Come over here."<br>Spencer led them to the couch, where they all say down. Kyle leaned against him, while Henry sat on the other side, Jack next to him.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Yup!"  
>JJ smiled at Spencer before leaning against the wall, closing her eyes and listening. It wasn't a bad story, but she had already read it.<br>"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood," Spencer began. "If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."  
>JJ drifted off, shutting out everything but the low hum of the plane engines. Em fell asleep while laying against Hotch, while Rossi worked on a crossword puzzle. Garcia and Morgan messed around on her laptop, Morgan occasionally letting out a chuckle.<br>"If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, It's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
>The boys had their eyes glued on Spencer, Kyle's eyes wide.<br>"Let's be half-bloods!" Henry grinned at Jack.  
>"Yeah! But keep reading!" He grabbed Spencer as he started to close the book.<br>"Ok, I'm just stretching."  
>"Good!" The boys said in union.<br>_

It was mid-afternoon when the plane touched down, the team stretching and yawning as they woke up. It had been a uneventful flight and everyone had mostly slept, except Spencer and the boys.  
>"What chapter did y'all get to?" JJ smiled, giving Spence a hug.<br>"Three. They love it," Spence chuckled.  
>"That's good," She watched him.<br>"What?" He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Oh, Nothing." She grinned, giving him a kiss.<br>"Mhm. What exactly are you up to?"  
>"Nothing, I swear," She said with a laugh, her blue eyes teasing.<br>"Sure, Always innocent. I tend to forget," He purposely messed her hair up before following the team to the SUV's.  
>JJ got in beside Em, giving her a sympathetic look. "Last few weeks were the worse for me. I didn't get sick a lot with Henry, except the last month. It was the worse. Speaking of that, Hotch?"<br>"Yes?" He started the car after Spencer slid in beside JJ.  
>"Shouldn't she be on maternity leave?"<br>He grunted, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm NOT getting into this again."  
>"What is he talking about?" JJ cracked a smile.<br>"He tried to get me to stay. He couldn't. He isn't the only stubborn one."  
>Reid chuckled before opening the book, leaving the book mark where they had left off.<br>"Are you actually going to read that?" JJ laughed.  
>"I find Greek Mythology interesting. This book has a good plot and a lot of good information."<br>"It's a pretty good book. I read the series."  
>"Really? Me too," Em laughed. "Twilight Saga?" She asked.<br>"No, Too mushy. I didn't like the whole vampire thing. Sherlock Holmes?"  
>"Eh, once. Didn't find it interesting."<br>They talked back and forth the rest of the way, Spencer thumbing through the book, occasionally stopping to talk about something from the book. When they finally arrived at the police station, Em looked like she was going to be sick.  
>"You ok?" JJ frowned as Hotch helped her from the car, kissing the top of her head.<br>"Yeah. Just queasy."  
>"Take it easy, Ok?" Hotch gave her a soft kiss.<br>"I'll go ahead and find out where they want us to set up," JJ walked faster, Spencer following her.

"FBI?" A tall man greeted them just inside the police station, offering JJ a hand, a friendly smile. "I'm Butch Herman, Sheriff."  
>"Jennifer Jearue, and this is Spencer Reid." For the sake of professionalism, they decided JJ should keep her maiden name in the field.<br>"Very nice to meet you," He let his gaze linger on JJ longer than Spencer liked.  
>"Where can we set up?" Spencer laced his hand through JJ's, making sure her ring was visable. The sheriff's eyes turned steely and he jabbed his thumb to an empty conference room in the back of the station. "Back there," He grumbled. "Everything you need is in there." He gave them a curt, rude nod before walking off.<br>"Rude much?" JJ mumbled.  
>"My fault," Reid chuckled.<br>"What do you mean?" JJ asked, going through the files while they waited for the rest of the team.  
>"Every head turned when you walked in, JJ. He was so hitting on you."<br>"Was not," she shook her head.  
>"Oh please," Reid chuckled. "Who wouldn't want a piece of that?" He looked her over, a bit surprised at his boldness. He realized he had changed a lot since he had married JJ. He had even picked up a bit of her attitude.<br>"Bold much?" She made sure no one was looking before wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a heated kiss.  
>He pulled away with a chuckle, grinning at the desire in her blue eyes. "Later."<br>"I'm going to remember that."  
>"Fine by me."<br>"Not here an hour and we are already slacking on the job," Morgan teased as he walked in behind Pen, his hand on her waist. Hotch had been letting her come along more after Morgan told him she felt left out.  
>"Oh hush. Like you weren't messing around in the car."<br>"Whatever," Morgan chuckled, flopping into a chair.  
>"Feeling ok Em?" Garcia asked as she sat down next to her.<br>"Yeah, A little better."  
>"So these are our victims?" Reid studied the bulletin board, which had 10 different victims on it.<br>"Yeah, the three most recent are Shirley Maverick, Brandon Heist, and Megan Hart."  
>Spencer quickly scanned over the victims, shaking his head. "There is absolutely no connection between race, sex, or age. Maybe we are dealing with a spree killer."<br>"Possibly. The only connection is where they were killed."  
>"They were all killed along bike, hiking, or walking paths."<br>"Were they alone?"  
>"Yes and no. In a few cases, they had a partner, but stopped to rest and told their friend to go ahead. In others, something happened where they got separated."<br>"Great, so we have a hunter on our hands basically. He wait until one gets separated from the pack, then strikes at the weakest link."  
>"Exactly. These are the worse kinds."<br>"We need to get moving. JJ, Em, stay with the kids. JJ, see what you and Garcia can dig up on our victims. Make sure Em doesn't leave this building," He frowned at his wife who sighed. "Morgan, Rossi, take the latest crime scene. Reid, your with me."  
>Everyone left and the women all sighed, Kyle crawling into JJ's lap. "Can we play?"<br>"Yeah. Jack, why don't you get the toys out of the brown suitcase. Your toys are in there; legos, books, puzzles."  
>"Okay!" The ran to the corner to go play while Garcia set up two laptops, sliding one to JJ.<br>"Let's get cracking."  
>"What can I do?" Em sighed.<br>"Relax. Take it easy," JJ gave her a hug.  
>"I'll try."<br>"Go through the info we already have, see if we missed anything."  
>"That I can do."<p>

The team stood around Garcia as she typed away, biting her lip in concentration. Morgan had his hands on her shoulders, his chin on her head.  
>"Hotness," Garcia chided. "I can't concentrate."<br>"Sorry sweetness." He stepped back, crossing his arms.  
>"Ok, I have four Matthew Grey's in the area."<br>"Narrow it down to locals who have never moved."  
>"Two."<br>"Work's as some kind of park ranger."  
>"Still two."<br>"Parents were abusive."  
>"Got him. Matthew Scott Grey. 27, born and raised in Sanford."<br>"Got an address?"  
>"Already sent it to your GPS's."<br>"Let's move… Em," Hotch grabbed her shoulder as she followed. "Stay."  
>"Please?" She pouted, giving him a light kiss. "I'll make it up to you."<br>"Oh gag," JJ threw her hands in the air. "G.R.O.S.S."  
>"We don't want to hear about Hotch sex. I'm out." Morgan followed her, Reid jogging after them.<br>"No, It's for your own good." He gave her a soft kiss before following the rest of the team. JJ came back a short while later, handing coffee to the Garcia. Em groaned, taking her glass of water.  
>"It sucks, I know." JJ laughed.<br>Em choked on her water suddenly, dropping the cup. She doubled over, coughing.  
>"Em!" JJ and Garcia ran over, patting her back.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Um, JJ. I don't think she dropped her water on her pants," Garcia giggled.<br>"Great," JJ chuckled. "Our babies seem to like coming along on cases."  
>"Call Hotch," Em took a deep breath.<br>"Already am. Get her to the car," Garcia grabbed her phone and purse.  
>JJ got Em to the car and waited for Garcia, who eventually ran out. "Let's go!"<br>_

"He's not going to make it," Em sighed as the doctors bustled in and out.  
>"You're in labor, about to push, and you can sigh?" JJ shook her head. "All I could do was scream."<br>"We remember," Garcia and Em laughed.  
>"They are trying to make it Em. They had found the guy just as we called."<br>"It'd be nice for him to be here, but I understand."  
>"Ok Mrs. Hotchner, time to push."<br>"Wait!" Hotch came jogging down the hall, Morgan and Reid following.  
>"Geez Hotch, slow down, this is a hospital," Morgan huffed as he came into the room.<br>"I'm here," Hotch grabbed Em's hand with a grin.  
>"Ready? Push?"<br>"Ah…" Morgan's eyes went wide before he dropped to the floor like he had been shot.  
>"Oh god."<br>"!" Em let out a scream.  
>"Rossi, Help me." Reid grunted as he pulled Morgan up and they dragged him down the hall.<br>"He has seen mutilated bodies, burned corpses, horrible things…and he passes out at the sight of Em pushing," Garcia muttered as she followed JJ, who just laughed, lying a hand on her own stomach.  
>The team waited in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. Morgan eventually came around, rubbing his head. Reid hid a smirk, while Garcia patted his head. "Poor Mr. Macho."<br>"I did NOT need to see that," He groaned, as he pulled Garcia into his lap. "Distract me?"  
>"Sure," She grinned at him impishly, locking her mouth on his.<br>JJ curled up in Spencer's lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "In a few month's we will be back here."  
>"Not at this hospital, I hope," Spencer chuckled, running his hand over her stomach.<br>"Reid Junior is in there somewhere," She smiled at him.  
>"Poor kid," Morgan commented with a grin.<br>"Be nice!" Garcia frowned, flicking him in the head.  
>"Man, you people give me headaches."<br>"That would be our job."  
>They talked and messed around for nearly an hour before wailing filled the hall. JJ grinned at Garcia before they both headed that way. Morgan hung back with Rossi.<br>"Don't want to see your nephew?" Spencer teased, getting up.  
>"Of course I do," He got up. "Just giving them time to get situated."<br>"Mhm," Spencer chuckled as Rossi's phone rang.  
>"Tell Em I said congrats, I've got to take this."<p>

JJ hugged Em and Hotch, grinning. "Congrat's guys."  
>"He is so cute," Garcia gushed over the baby.<br>"Morgan, we want you to be his God Father," Em smiled at him.  
>"And JJ the godmother," Hotch gave them a rare smile.<br>"Thanks," They both said with a smile.  
>"What is his name?" Spencer titled his head.<br>"Justin Brooks," Em smiled. "After Haley."  
>"That's sweet," JJ smiled at the baby boy.<br>"That's my brother!" Jack grinned as Rossi led him, Henry, and Kyle into the room.  
>"Woah, look at his head!" Henry gaped.<br>"Henry!," JJ chided.  
>"That's ok. His head was just as big," Em ruffled the boy's hair as Jack watched his new little brother. Kyle grinned and high fived Jack.<br>"Come on guys, let's give them some room. We'll go get some food."  
>Everyone filed out of the room, except Hotch and Jack. Jack crawled up next to Em, giving her a hug. "I love you mom."<br>"I love you too buddy," She returned his hug before smiling at Hotch. He gently took his son, rocking him.  
>"Shh, hey there little guy," Hotch rocked him, holding his hand. "Welcome to the world little guy," Hotch kissed his forehead.<br>Em smiled at the sight, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. She liked seeing the other side of Hotch; the one outside of work. He smiled back at her before Jack sat up to peer at the little boy.  
>"Want to hold him?"<br>"Yeah." Jack took the little boy in his arms, grinning at Em. "He is tiny."  
>"I remember holding you when you were that small. Then you threw up on me."<br>"I did?" Jack giggled.  
>"Yeah. Then on your daddy."<br>"Yep. All over me."  
>"Wow," Jack grinned then yelped as Justin spit up on him. "Hey!"<br>"Uh oh," Em laughed.  
>"Not uh-oh. He is just like me!" Jack grinned at his dad.<br>Hotch smiled at his little family, feeling like his life was finally perfect.

**OK, this will be revised later, bbuutt there is it. I've been watching CM for like 3 hours, and Exit Wounds was just on, so I'm going to write a one shot and shove this aside for now.**


	8. WARNING: Writer's Block Alert

**Well, I'm having a case of writers block. So for now I'm just messing around with short little stories. As soon as I figure out what I want to do with chapter 8, I'll write it and post it. Ideas are welcome :3 Sorry to all you readers. Feel free to check out some of my other little pieces I've wrote.**


End file.
